Royal Moon
by Bella4evr3
Summary: When Edward dumps her in New Moon. Her mother invites her to go overseas with her. When they reach Italy, Bella reunites with Edward, but she also meets the royals of the vampire world. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Bella still dreamt of the sparkly, topaz-eyed vampire. It was hard, the absence of him was everywhere. The spot next to her bed, her chair by her laptop, her window, the drive-way, her school, her classes, everywhere she looked she could see him. She sat in the cafeteria, blank eyed, with a blank mind. Glaring eyes always on her for slither of whispers curl around her. While, sleeping only to wake up, because of the pain was just too much for her to bear. She didn't want to leave, but Bella knew that she needed time away. Her mind was just a mixture of loose memories, so ready for them to fade from her mind.

Then an out presented itself, Renee had conversed with Charlie. Both agreeing that she should go somewhere. Anywhere, as long as it was not here. But, what could Bella possibly say to them? Edward was her first everything, her boyfriend, her friend, her first kiss. It was undeniably hard, to resist thinking about him every waking minute of the rest of her life. Her life, life seem shorter for Bella. She had plans. Plans that involved having that special someone for the rest of eternity. Bella was going to be, going to be being the right phrase for what was going to happen. He, who was a vampire, shattered her heart in a million, micro pieces, leaving the promise of eternal life along with it. So going somewhere, where she wouldn't have to see a flower that reminds her of him, would hopefully do Bella some good.

Renee had bought two, two-way tickets to Italy. Bella would be in another country, she would be overseas, and her memories of him could fade, until there was nothing left. Bella was doing this for Renee, and Charlie, but also it was for her. It was the only thing, which kept her standing which, kept her sane. Not just her parents showed concern over her well-being. No, Jake, and the whole reservation of La Push, were calling her every day. Every time Bella told Charlie to ignore them, or mention that she was unavailable. Bella didn't talk as much as she used to. He took her voice away, her will to do anything. It was despicable, to show her family and friends, how weak she could be because of a stupid man. Bella couldn't handle every little thing like she used to, she didn't have anything to hang onto. Her life was done, the sooner Bella could leave, and the better off she would feel. Bella really believed that from the bottom of her heart.

Picking up the clothes from her closet, she packed until the dead of night. Loosing herself in the packing of clothes, since that's all she could handle at the moment. It had been a week, since he left, and each day was a struggle. 'Hopefully, I made the right choice.' Bella thought silently, as tears cascaded down her cheeks, never noticing that her eyelids closed. Drifting off into one of the peaceful slumbers, which she was thankful for.

The next morning Bella had been on auto-pilot. Done with the tears, she had gotten dressed and carried all her luggage down the stairs. Nearly, giving Charlie a heart-attack, with the way she acted. Done with the old-sweats, Bella now fashioned some comfy leggings and a navy blue t-shirt, with some black flats. It was a change that Charlie welcomed, as was his daughter's attitude towards leaving with her mother. Charlie knew deep inside Bella didn't want to leave, but he and her mother thought that change would do her some good. Getting away from Forks, Washington, and to Italy. He agreed, that traveling overseas was too much, but Renee didn't believe in backing down on a decision that she had her mind set on. One of the things, that Charlie still admired about the women who used to be his wife. It's where Bella got her stubbornness and Charlie accepted that. Renee agreed to wait for Bella at the airport, since Renee had flown in to Washington two days prior to Bella leaving.

Charlie thought if Renee had spent time with Bella, maybe there chances of getting their daughter back from the clutches of depression would be considerably better. There hopes were shot down, when Bella didn't even flinch at the sight of her mother. She just sat on her chair, staring at the window, frozen.

So this was a change that made Charlie happy. Bella was even smiling, it had been too long since she last smiled. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells."

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah, me and you both, kid." Charlie hugged his daughter, and then helped her with her luggage. Distributing them into his Police cruiser, starting the engine, and driving off towards Port Angeles Airport. It was going to be one long, silent, ride. Charlie sighed, as his foot pushed gently of the gas.

Arriving, at the airport, the first thing Bella saw was her mother running full force towards her. The hug was too tight that Bella actually told her to let go. Making, Renee apologize and then go on how she was going to just love Italy. Bella asked, why Italy, she knew it was already too late to be asking, but she needed to know.

Renee then began a long explanation," Well, I heard from a couple of my clients, that Italy was the home of vampires in the early years of the country. Apparently, a vampire named Marcus, came to Italy and gave the people knowledge about how to destroy all of the vampires. It just so happens, the town were going to be visiting, Volterra, was the same exact city that had vampires roaming around a couple of hundred years ago. It was a fascinating story, and one that I would love to explore and compare notes with people who live there."

Vampires. You got to be kidding. That's the only word Bella heard out of the whole story that her mother was rambling on about. Then something clicked on in her brain, like a loose cable releasing from a pole, ripping off like a band-aide, the memory that Bella had locked away to the deepest reaches of her mind.

Volterra, Italy, it was home to vampires alright. It's also the place where the Volturi currently resided. They weren't normal vampires, no they just couldn't be, but instead they were god damn vampire royalty. Damn, now her life will really change, Bella was going to die and she accepted that. If Bella couldn't become a vampire then there was nothing for her to live for, at least that's what she had always thought. Could things change for the better, or would they remain nothing, frozen in-time?

The plane ride was unbearably long for Bella. Snoring, yelling, and crying; sounds that had caused her to have a major headache. Renee, seemed worried. Worried about if the trip would help her daughter, or it would backfire on her. Ever since she had seen Bella at the airport wearing something other than sweats. She thought she had her old daughter back at least for the moment. But, it seemed like her shell had replaced her real self. Renee, would give her as much time as she needed. Anything, for her to forget about the jerk, who made her baby act like this.

When the flight ended, it took Bella awhile. But, she began to smile. It was like a huge weight that had been lifted off her chest. Maybe, this would be good. She couldn't wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Two

Warm tendrils of air welcomed Bella as she took her first step out of the plane.

Followed by an over-bearing Renee, she was talking non-stop about how they would be visiting small shops; all along the coast.

While, explaining that they needed to do all of this to appease her sense of adventure. Bella just mentally chuckled. A real laugh that hadn't been faked. It was a good feeling, a feeling that she didn't want to lose.

The next couple of hours passed, and they had found their hotel that they were supposedly going to be staying at. Color Bella impressed, at the hotel Renee had picked. It was five-star hotel, and it even raised her spirits up, but only a little. Not even thinking about how Renee was able to afford this sort of luxury. Thinking about it already giving Bella an unwelcomed headache.

Then they had ventured out, and of course Renee wouldn't be Renee without her questions, Bella had been a simple stand-buyer; watching her mom go from one shop to the next. Gathering facts for own pure enjoyment. Bella simply went her own way, while Renee was having the time of her life. Bella had drifted through the town of Italy, and Bella stopped.

She closed her eyes, reviling in the moment. She wasn't in Forks, Washington anymore, and she could quite possibly make new memories here. Smiling at the happy thoughts. Her mind now made up. She almost forgot what the sun felt like, it reminded her of the hot, scorching sun of Phoenix's rays of sun, before her mother had sent her away to the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

But the moment was short lived, however. When a man in a cloak bumped into her. Sending Bella plummeting to the cold, hard ground Bella rubbed at her aching back. A single hand was offered to her, and she kindly accepted the gesture. She was going to look up, but the person that helped her was nowhere to be found. Bella inched her brows up in question. Wondering what had happened, and how strange her situation suddenly became to be.

Bella had circled back. Trying her damn hardest to reunite with her hair-brained mother, Renee. When she heard an ear-piercing scream coming from her right. A women was screaming, as a pale form stood in-front of her. The man had curled his hand around the women's face, covering her mouth, to muffle the screams.

Bella didn't know what to do. Should she get involved? Did she want to endanger her life, again? Weighing the options in her mind, knowing she had already made her decision, even before questioning herself. She knew that she would always be a magnet for danger.

Bella had ran straight towards the pale guy that was assaulting the screaming women directly in-front of her. Putting all of her weight into one single push, the pale guy went falling to the ground along with herself.

"Run!" Bella screamed, as her body went fumbling down.

Allowing, the women the chance to escape, but Bella didn't give much thought on how she might be able to escape herself. For now she found herself in a sticky situation…

She had a guy on-top of her. Restraining her arms, so she couldn't move, or struggle to break free. But her body went limp with one gaze to the pale male that was on-top of her. Red eyes made her immobile. No matter, what she thought, and encouraged herself through her mind it was all useless. She knew that she would always love Edward. He was her first everything after all. New memories would have to wait. Her eyes were watering now, thinking back to her parents, and how Renee would be heart-broken finding her lifeless body on a nameless street, or ally that had been abandoned. The more she thought, the more her thoughts lingered on Edward. It outraged her that he wasn't here, but it also made her happy. He didn't need to see her death, no matter what they meant to each other. Bella, didn't want him to be in pain, no matter how much pain he gave her in return.

"I love you, Edward." Bella whispered. Before, the vampire in-front of her now moving his weight on her body. Making small bruises upon her skin. Bella kept her screams silent, remembering how James's venom had felt, and thinking that nothing could compare to the venom of a vampire. She didn't want to give him- a nameless vampire- the same satisfaction. She didn't want to be the weepy, little human from back then. Wasn't that why she was here in the first place?

Bella struggled to break free, closing her eyes in the process. But, the vampire was strong, she could feel drips of the vampire's venom slipping out of his mouth, and landing down on her mouth. One drop, had made it through her system, and that's all it took to make her scream bloody murderer. However, the vampire was thrown away from her….

Her eyes opened, screaming in obvious pain, but then no sound came out…

In-front of her stood…..Edward?

And he didn't look exactly friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did Bella would be with a hot-sexy, snow haired, red-eyed vampire.

Song inspiration: Song for Someone by U2

Chapter Three

The next hours were the worst for Bella. But, strangely it wasn't the venom that made Bella's day the worst. It should have been, but nonetheless that wasn't the case.

After having the nomad vampire leaking his venom into her. Edward had appeared, and for the second time in Bella's life had sucked out all of the venom, after said vampire was thrown miles away from her. However, when he did so, all Bella could feel was… anger.

For the most part Bella wanted to become a vampire.

Edward had showed up again in her life, in Italy no less, the turning was just the icing on the cake. So, why did he suck the venom out? She could have been a vampire…

Bella's thoughts just kept on repeating one word, 'stupid'.

Her body had weakened an essential amount, from before she had arrived in Italy. Her mind reeling back to her mother, and father. Giving her the hidden boost of power that she needed to sit up. However, not before Edward came to her side. Bella than began to notice her surrounding a little bit more, she wasn't in the street or ally way anymore, but she was in what looked like a cheap hotel room.

Bella stared at Edward. Bella loved the vampire before her. But, she didn't want to be near him anymore. Too much pain had revolved around Edward, and Bella didn't want to be reminded of it. She had been shipped off to another state, to escape the pain that he had left behind. There was no way in hell that she was just going to sit here calmly in-front of said vampire that gave her so much grief, that expanded to her parents views of her.

Bella didn't give Edward any room to speak. Shoving off the covers that she had been under, and made a move to stand. But before her feet touched the ground her equilibrium was funny. Falling back, but hitting nothing. Edward had caught her, and resumed her former position on the bed. She was now back under the covers with a pissed off expression clearly written all over her face.

Edward preferred it this way, but he had no idea why Bella was in Italy.

"Why are you in Italy, Bella?

"To get away from the pain." Bella expressed.

She saw Edward's face, many emotions passed, but it only took Bella a blink of an eye, to see Edward's expression turn.

"Bella…"

"You have no right! To even mention my name… anymore." Bella stated as the last part of it fell into a whisper.

Edward stared at the fragile girl before him. He had regretted many things during his long life of immortality, but this one girl had changed him. He didn't wish to see her suffer, but it was all on him now. He could see the hurt in Bella's actions, and through her words that were shouted towards him. He made her that way. He thought he was protecting her, all of it seemed like a lost cause now. She had found him. Their views different from the other.

"You know I lied, right?"

"Lied about what? Lied about me becoming immortal, or lied about the fact that you didn't love me?"

"Bella, I never wished for you to become immortal. I would've been simply happy to remain with you until you dye of old age. I lied about never loving you. You believed me so easily, it was all done to protect you."

"Protect…That's one word that doesn't seem to apply in this situation. Edward, you have no idea of what all the things I have been through. All the pain, all the nightmares after you and your family left. It broke my entire being that I had to come to a different country to be healed from the memory of you."

Edward didn't speak after that. Minutes passed between them, before Bella tried to move again. However, things didn't turn out like before. For one Edward was frozen, and second, Bella couldn't even utter any words.

A red-eyed, vampire was now leaning in the window.

"Now, Edward what have you've done now? A human that knows of our existence? How odd. Are you going to turn her?"

"Edward is not associated with me. So don't get us mixed up. I was just leaving." Bella replied. The vampire smirked at the girl's inner fire.

"So, you won't mind following me to my masters would you?"

"Not at all."

"Bella…"

"Shut up, Edward. This is all your fault. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be here. I would probably have the rest of my heart. But, alas my heart will never repair, and that's all on you." With that Bella followed the vampire, as Edward slowly walked behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Song Inspiration: This will be the day (Acoustic Version) – By Jeff and Katie Lee Williams. Also the main song of RWBY Volume 1.

Chapter Four

The vampire before me held himself in a confident way.

The clothes he had on, along with the necklace of a V shape, crusted in gold, signified that this vampire held a very pacific power. Along with the way he chose to style his hair.

All of it conveyed an 'aristocratic' type of feel.

Glancing behind me. Edward had followed.

He was quiet, and was staring down at the concrete, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Reminding me of the 'sorry' state that I used to be.

Even thinking of past thoughts angered me; when would my life stop dealing with challenges that I never asked for?

I continued to move my feet in-front of the other. Trying to keep pace with the vampire before me, and not wishing to be near Edward.

Keeping a safe distance for both of our sakes.

I wasn't scared. I knew that much. By the way my heart wasn't beating erratically. Like other situations in the past.

But, what scared me was not being able to see my parents again. I knew that when we got to our destination I probably wouldn't be alive.

Or, I would probably be made a vampire.

This morning was probably the last time that I would ever see my mother.

My heart ached. But, I didn't let it show.

Mentally yelling at myself to 'keep it together'.

I had to be confident. If I wasn't… I don't know what I would be like.

We had stopped in-front of a huge, old, Victorian looking clock tower. Shining majestically, I had to squint my eyes just to gaze upon it.

"Come along, this way." Listening to the human-drinking vampire, I hastily walked into the clock tower.

Hearing the deafening sound of the door slamming from behind.

Edward had placed his hand on my shoulder. In a comforting sort of way. I shrugged it off, clearly letting him know that I wasn't interested in being comforted right now.

His hand moved away, and went limp again to his side.

Both of us could hear the light chuckle from the other vampire. As, another red-eyed vampire made its appearance.

This vampire, however, was different. This other vampire was much bulkier, and muscular. It reminded her of Emmett, but secretly thinking that he was much stronger than the Cullen.

"Master Aro sent me. He is really curious about the human who knows of our existence."

"Felix, I was just about to bring them. But, I must admit it's been entertaining watching the struggles between these two. It reminds me of how Jane, and I used to react to each other"

"Alec, no one can compare to your sister."

Alec chuckled, and grabbed ahold of the human.

Leading her to the Masters. From behind Edward tried struggling from Felix.

From the light laughs coming from Felix. Alec could secretly admit that Felix was all too well enjoying himself.

"Well, ladies first." Alec expressed.

Pushing open the double doors to reveal three intimidating figures.

Well, intimidating, as much as what I was supposed to believe.

Edward had always described their royalty as cold-hearted.

But, didn't the most cold-hearted vampires deserve remorse, or a chance to be themselves without being in fear of what others thought?

Over the years, vampires were described as murderous, savage beasts. They didn't have any sense of humanity, looking at the three Victorian vampires before me.

I sensed that they had been through major events. Events that had scared them way past redemption, but still yearned for hope.

No matter, how little there light shined.

The door echoed shut from behind.

All eyes were on Edward, and I. Noting that all eyes in this very room were red, except Edward.

"Aww, Welcome Edward! It's such a pleasure having a Cullen grace our presence one again."

"Aro." Edward stated coolly. Aro stood up from his throne using vampire speed, and was now in-front of Edward.

Edward had grabbed ahold of my hand, as I tried to yank him away.

Aro held Edward's hand in his, looking from him to Bella.

"How can you not be enticed by her?"

"It's without difficulty."

"May, I?" Aro was now directly in-front of Bella.

However, instead of being afraid like many others would probably think of a regular-normal human in this situation, I accepted, and lifted my hand in his.

Edward tried to pry my hand away. But, I simply ignored it.

"Let's try something… Jane?"

"Yes, Master?" A blonde girl asked. She revealed herself from her hood. I was surprised at how beautiful she was. Looking at her, I felt something bend within me.

The blonde expressed that she might hurt with question, as if she was battling her thoughts against harming me.

I waited, and nothing happened. Aro laughed, and joyfully expressed that I confounded them all.

My eyes met with the other kings. Looking at the left a brown-haired vampire was looking at me with disinterest. Thoughts of how his life was up until now drifted through-out my mind, my head turned, and my heart stopped.

There was blonde-snow-haired-red-eyed vampire. Whose porcelain skin enhanced his beauty; he caught me staring, but only smiled. A growl from behind me distracted me from the blonde king in-front of me, "Bella, you are mine."

"Edward, I'm no ones. In case, you forgot you left me. As I see it I'm single, and as a single I can pick and choose who I want to be with."

Laughter erupted throughout the room. Edward only growled, and placed his hand around my wrist. Gripping it hard enough that every vampire in the room could hear the definite crack. No sooner, than it cracked the blonde, vampire king now had me to his back.

My heart accelerated, "Jane, can you take Bella to my chambers?"

"Yes, Master."

Jane hand ushered me out of the throne room, but not before I heard a scream.

A scream that didn't even phase me, my heart was already closed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Song inspiration: Mirror, Mirror. Composed by Jeff Williams, and sung by daughter (who is 15 years old) Casey Lee Williams. Also, the main song of the 'white' trailer of the new animation, "RWBY". Yeah, I'm kind of obsessed with this new Computer Animation "Anime". The music is just so good! Also, if you're looking for good battle type music RWBY is the music for you. Please, check it out. You won't be disappointed. **

**To Asia. Joanna .7334 – Thank you so much for the compliment. You have no idea how much that means to me. I work really hard on my writing style, and to read that I have a good writing style just made my day. **

**To AHealingRenaissance – I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. Hope you will "like" this one too. **

**To EverRose808 – Thanks for loving my story. I really appreciate it. **

**To Kochabilka – To answer your question this chapter should answer it. But, in some of my previous stories I had Caius resist his bond, and that was sort of hard to write. So, in this one I'll have him accept it. But, he still has a long way to go before everything that concerns both of them is 'happy go lucky'. There will be twists, and turns. That's all I can say at this point. **

**And finally to 01Katie – Hey girlie. I'm really happy to see you loving this. As my previous beta for my other Twilight stories, I'm really happy to have a reviewer like yourself reading my work. Since, I know if I ever needed anything looked over, all I have to do is just ask**** so I'm really happy that you're enjoying it. **

**Another Note: I'm trying out a new way of writing with saying the setting in the brackets. So, let me know if it works. If you hate it I won't do it for the next chapters. Just wanted to try something new. Just to let you guys know this chapter is four pages long, and currently has 1,331 words. **

Chapter Five

[Hallway in Volturi Castle]

.

.

.

.

The blonde girl vampire, whose name was Jane had led me to a set of golden double doors.

It had been a silent walk. She was just so...so…stoic. It had bothered Bella senseless.

But, seeing that she was a vampire, it made sense that she would be closed off.

Bella tried to start a conversation, but she had received a look of pure anger. So that pretty much ended any sort of conversation between the two of them.

While walking Bella had her eyes gazing over the several paintings that lined the walls.

Bella could depict the three Kings of the Volturi.

In all them, they had the same expression. Of loneliness, and too many years of doing the exact same thing.

It had to be boring.

"Master Caius, will arrive shortly." Jane said.

While she closed the doors.

Leaving the sound of the doors closing in the background in deafening silence.

Bella wasn't the type to sit still. So she re-opened the doors, looking from her right to her left. No one was in the hallway. So, Bella walked back to the painting of the three kings, she had spotted while walking with Jane.

It had just struck a chord.

Their body language spoke power, while their eyes spoke of sorrow.

Marcus looked like he was the worst of them all. Like he held a big secret, from a lost love. Bella could connect with him, she really believed that. Having her heart broken, and shattered to a million pieces. Thanks to Edward, whose name was beginning to become a distant memory inside her head?

Looking towards the middle brother, Aro. He was everything a leader should be. He spoke of power, and just the overall get-up of what he wore described him as someone who's ambitious, and would do anything to have the prize. Bella could sense he was happy, and was thrilled by the littlest things in life.

Then her eyes glazed over the blonde king. Whose name was Caius, even thinking of his name; had her heart beating a million miles per second.

Her finger started to graze over his face. However, her finger was stopped by a hand before it even touched the painting. Her eyes met the painted eyes, then met the real ones.

The painting did not do him justice.

He was a god. A god that was only going to be hers. Mentally chuckling at her ambitions towards the king before her.

"I think you were told to wait inside my chambers."

"I was… But, I had to see this painting."

"It was painted when my brothers, and I first made up the Volturi."

"How long…"

"It's been many millennia's."

"You must have felt alone." His eyes widened at her response, and then dimmed. His eyes masking what he really felt inside. His features were a strange sort of calming.

"Yes I was, but I hope that it will change. Now, come it's not safe to be in the hallway. Even if my brothers and I control all the vampires in the castle, that doesn't mean a vampire couldn't come after you."

[Caius's Chambers]

Edward was gone, and Bella didn't feel anything.

Edward didn't deserve to be thought about. Bella had wasted enough time. Let alone months thinking over his sparkly ass.

Wishing for him to return, only to be stuck with memories that were so horrible that they began eating her apart.

She was happy that thoughts of him would soon cease to exist.

.

.

.

Bella was awestruck of how beautiful the room was. 'Just like him' she caught herself thinking.

Blushing. Bella smiled.

'Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad'. Bella thought.

If they wanted to kill her. She wouldn't have been dragged off into another room. They would have just killed Bella in the throne room.

Bella had taken a liking to the blonde king. She knew he felt the same, when he protected her from Edward. Bella could feel it in her heart, the way it accelerated, it never did that when Edward was around.

Yes, it accelerated when she was faced with danger. But, it never went wild with the sight of Edward. When Caius pulled Bella to his side; it was like being able to breathe for the first time.

He stepped lightly, and walked forward. His steps making her skin shiver in anticipation, he gently took her palm, and presented a kiss.

His eyes meeting hers, Bella knew she was probably blushing.

Caius's hand traveled through her curls of brunette locks, making her breathing uneven.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded. "Were you serious about your statement that you made earlier in the throne room?"

Thinking back, and remembering what she had said to Edward. Bella nodded in answer.

Automatically Caius had closed off the distance that was between them.

She was now kissing him, which felt like nothing she had experienced before.

Bella's fingers had tangled between the many locks of blonde hair, pushing him closer to her.

Their bodies melted together, as if they were meant for each other.

[_Unknown place – Unknown Point of View_]

"The Volturi killed my mate…" A girl with snow- white hair cried to her accomplice.

Arms surrounded her-in a comforting way. While, the figure just smirked- thinking of how she was just a pawn for the plans that were already set in motion.

Doors open, the two vampires in the room glance, as another joins.

"Have you had another one of your visions, Seer?"

"I have, and it's about time to make our move."

"In just a few days, my sweet children. The Volturi shall feel the loss of losing that someone precious to them." The blonde girl only tightened her hold, around the vampire.

Ignoring the seer, who just left and raced back to a family that have just recently become suspicious of her actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, here is another chapter! This one I have to say is my most well-written pieces that I have had the pleasure in writing. Please, let me know what you think? Let me know what you liked, and what you didn't like in a review. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer, the brilliant author of the Twilight Series. **

Chapter Six

The following night passed passionately. Bella would never have guessed the snowy-haired king could be so gentle, and loving. It had captivated her so-compelling her of her own free will to complete, to seek the bond that both knew they had felt when first meeting. A smile played on Bella's lips through the night till the raw lights of morning.

.

.

.

[Caius's Chambers- the following morning]

.

.

.

Light blue hues of morning leaked through the curtains of the chamber. Just enough light crept through; landing on the closed eyes of a sleeping girl.

She had blinked sleep out of her eyes. Only to see a god lying next to her. His arms propped up, with blood-red eyes just staring down at her waking form. Bella wished that she could return to the safety of the night-but, alas the form before her was nothing but breathtaking. Who in their right minds could be able to resist such a fine specimen? No amount of dreams could separate her from him-which was a good thing.

Caius's form leaned in capturing her lips once more. That single action re-igniting the events that had transpired mere hours ago. His cold lips pressed gently, surprising Bella even further, against her warm ones; her breathing became uneven and all she wanted was to repeat the actions that they shared the night before.

But there was a question that played along her lips, and within her mind. No matter, if she kept on getting distracted by the enthralling creature before her. In addition, she kept on overlooking the one obvious thing that was a threat to her life.

She was in a castle full of blood-eating-red-eyed vampires, whose soul instinct was to kill, and feed; humans were lower than them. Bella knew this, and she still overlooked it. They'd sworn that she was safe-that didn't guarantee anything, however. They had helped her in so many ways, but the question of her immortality was still in play. Well…at least, in her thoughts they were.

Setting her hands upon the creature before her. The creature, she instinctively called mate. Yes, she considered the god-like vampire her mate. From the instant they had laid eyes on each other, they had both felt the constricting pulls to each other. She chose him of her own volition, and he did also. Her brown eyes met warm reds; minutes passed, as Bella's breathing evened out after their raging emotions that were clawing to be free.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caius…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I know that this might sound forward. Even when I was with Edward…"

A deep growl erupted through his chest. Bella took this as a sign to never speak his name in her mate's presence. Which, she didn't mind and would know in the future-if she had a future.

"Sorry."

"Don't ever apologize, my sweet. What he did to you was barbaric even by vampire standards. To leave you when other vampires were hunting you. All for the sake of you, a human to live a normal life? What does normal even mean, if vampires will always hunt the things they desire? There is no escaping away from our kind. Let alone he left you knowing full-well of the vampire world. But, my apologies you were going to ask something. So, please ask what you desire. I will always answer truthfully."

"Well, the Cullen's arranged for me to become immortal after my graduation. But seeing as I'm not with them any longer, and with you. What is going to happen to me on the subject of my immortality? Since, you are a king, you can't look like that your being lenient to a measly human. I know what you are, and that you don't offer second chances. "

"Slow down, my Bella. You are correct on your immortality being a problem. Which it brightens me to see that you are ever calculating even in times of rest…? It is true that I'm one of the three kings of the Volturi. We rule over a kingdom filled with vampires- that break laws, as a King I do have to uphold the laws of my race. Ever enforcing the law of our secret. There were many occasions that are race was almost on the brink of extinction, rebels rose up, and battles were fought. But in the midst of most battles, there is peace. Peace to never dwell in fighting, to uphold the peace that we inevitably won. But these rules can also bend to the will of a Master.

"These rules aren't always set in stone, my sweet. You are not just a regular human, your one that takes secrets and keeps them. You're my mate, I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you. At first, I didn't want to have a mate, but from last night the undeniable connection that we shared last night in my chambers means I would give anything to you. Just to see you smile. You can finish whatever humans deem necessary to fulfill in life. As much as it pains me to do so, all I want is to see you in the pools of happiness. "Caius explained in full.

But all of this was sounding to be too good to be true. All her life- Bella knew that everything wasn't meant to last. Look at her and Edward, even Jacob; and Renee, she couldn't even stick to a relationship; she moved away from her mom; she couldn't bear to be with Jacob, and Edward….Now Caius appearing, and acting like a knight in shining armor?

"Caius, I need time for all of this. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do, indeed. I will leave you to think. I have matters anyways with my brothers to attend to. We will discuss more tonight." With everything said and answered Caius gave Bella one last kiss then exited out of his chambers. Leaving Bella to ponder about her thoughts- most importantly her feelings, and finally thinking about what it would mean to give up her mortality. In exchange, she would forever become immortal. A creature, a monster, which prayed on the living. All for what? Caius? A life filled with nothing but blood?

All she knew was she was stumped.

**Until Next time….**

**Pages: Three **

**Word count: 1,129 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers. I want to thank you for all of the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews that keep on coming for this story. It makes me feel accomplished as a writer. This chapter takes a dip on the emotional side of things best to be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to the brilliant Author, Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement, and for fun. If I did own Twilight, then Caius would end up with Bella, not Edward. **

Chapter Seven

She didn't know how her parents did it…

How they knew when they first felt something for one another. How they decided they wanted to get married and spend every waking minute with one another…

Bella couldn't make up her mind…

Instead of thoughts of marriage, her mind thought over her feelings for the god-like, creature that had exited out of his chambers.

She wasn't a kid anymore; she was an adult, she didn't have her parents here to make the decisions for her. Her parents…

They would grow old as time went. Bella wouldn't be able to see them, without the questions of: why aren't you ageing, why does your skin feel so cold?

The answers: I'm a vampire, your daughter is dead, and in place a blood-drinking monster was born. She couldn't tell her parents that…What would they think about her? Would they forsake her?

It was funny, when she was with Edward she was all ready to give her life and become a vampire. But, now she was with Caius and she thinks of everything that would change her life.

It felt like decisions were easy when she was a kid. Now, that she was here in Italy. Sitting in a castle full of vampires. Definitely, not a kid, but still too young to decide whether to decide to give up her life, and become immortal, or to stay human and wither away until old age took her.

She sighed in defeat… Laying back against the soft comfort of the bed. Eyes closing, needing to drift off. Away from everything…

She had drifted off into the land of dreams. Taking sweet solace in the never-ending darkness of sleep. Well, until…a rough shove awoke her. Her eyes opening, blinking away sleep from her eyes.

Brown eyes met red-ones, however, they weren't Caius's. She was met with cold, rage-filled, blood-red, eyes that belonged to the most beautiful women that Bella had ever laid eyes on. Her hair, going as far as her back, with skin that mirrored porcelain. Imagining, what she would look like when her skin shined into million little diamonds.

"Why do you lay in my mate's bed, filthy human?"

And like that, the awestruck moment was ruined, extinguished by the vulgar voice that came out of what Bella thought a goddess.

"Mate? What are you talking about, Caius is mine." Bella expressed. Thinking who this women thought she was. But, apparently her comment only angered her, and she was now in Bella's face.

However, Bella wasn't afraid of her. She knew she should be, but all she saw was a spoiled, women who was raised like she owned the world. She had dealt with this kind of sort, namely…Lauren. Who picked on, and yelled at Bella all through school. Simply, because she couldn't have Edward to herself.

"Caius is my husband, and mate. You a filthy human aren't even worth his time."

"So, why am I here? In his bed, in his room. Where, were you last night as I made love to him? If you were a wife, then you would be more concerned of your husband! You would be by his side every waking moment, you would care about him as a person, not a possession. I can see clearly, what type of women you are…Your nothing but a spoilt, little brat that just happens to have a crown above her head. Your nothing." Bella was quite proud of herself for sticking up for herself, however, it didn't seem that way to the women in-front of her.

The pain was quick and to the point. She could feel blood dripping across her face. Her hand automatically went up to her face. Only to feel a scar… But with dealing with a vampire, the next attack came swiftly after the other, a huge pain could be felt in her lower abdomen from a kick that the crazy- vampire- bitch dealt her. She wouldn't give into her though… How she wished Caius would appear…

"Caius is mine, not yours…"

The pain was too much to bear, blackness started to cloud over. Her vision quitting on her. She could still feel, however. The little cuts that she had inflicted upon her wrists, she could feel the carving of words that she was making. But as her hearing went out, there was a loud bang that ended with it.

But, she couldn't feel anything. Her thoughts no more. And she relished in her solace of darkness. Finally, she could be left alone. She didn't have to worry about her decisions anymore. She was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So, I guess you can call this a filler chapter. Since, I kind of forgot about Renee. I do hope you like and let me know what you guys like/dislike, and what you guys want to see in future chapters in a comment below. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. **

.

.

.

**Chapter Eight**

**A Renee Interlude **

.

.

[Somewhere in Volterra]

.

.

.

Renee was completely in-love with history surrounding Volterra, Italy. Her daughter, Bella, had taken her own way. Abandoning, more like leaving Renee to do her research; Renee fell in-love with the old stories, and legends-which told about the vampire Marcus. The vampire saved the city, in-return the city was named after him. Even going as far as naming a holiday after the vampire.

Renee had wasted the day, asking questions to the locals, and comparing them to her notes she had already gathered from internet articles.

The bright sun rained down its heat down upon her tanned skin-she hadn't been outside long-her clothes had already began to stick to her form. It didn't compare to Arizona's heat, however. Which, she was silently glad for. Not wanting to return to Phil with major sunburn.

Renee sighed…

Deciding, she was done for the day. She walked along the many crowded streets in search for her daughter. Renee felt so terrible for her daughter. She had heard so much about Edward through her daughter, from the many phone calls that were conversed between her daughter and her. From all the hype, she really thought Edward was irrevocably in-love with her. The way Bella described him, it seemed like he moved like he would die for her-than see her broken.

But, even Renee knew that love wasn't meant to last.

Look at her and Charlie. The only love now was Bella. Their daughter, had been the main point that kept her and Charlie friends. Even after re-marrying with Phil-Bella was the line that kept them both together.

Sighing…

Renee dialed her cell. Hoping for her to at least pick up the call. She tried several of times, and each time was a wasted effort. Renee had went in and out of shops, across streets and ally-ways, but her daughter was nowhere to be found.

Renee remembered, that she had at least wait twenty-four hours, until she could declare her daughter, as 'missing'. Knowing all too-well, about how the police force worked on that end.

It was Twilight, and Renee gave up.

Thinking that her daughter was already at the hotel, waiting for her. So, she walked back in the direction of the hotel. Praying, to whatever gods that were listening to her, that Bella would be lying down watching TV when she returned to the hotel.

.

.

.

.

**Third Person Point of View**

.

.

[Volterra Castle, Caius's Bed Chamber]

.

While unbeknownst to Renee, Bella was getting saved from death… yet again, but by a different vampire altogether.

A vampire that would indeed do anything in his power; to protect the one he loved, even if it was a weak-human. He just did not care, anymore. He waited in silence, next to her. Brushing the few hairs that were in her face behind her earlobe. His red-eyes gazing at the women before him, adoringly…possessively.

He didn't want to see her hurt ever again.

He, then vowed something to quiet to hear even by vampire standards. And, Bella wouldn't know, until it was too late to do anything about it.

**End Author's Note: Sorry, that it's so short, but I am working on the next chapter. So, you guys/girls should be reading more in the near future. Also, please let me know what you guys/girls thought in a review. How did you like Renee's chapter? Is she being worried enough? Is she giving up too early, what do you think will happen to her in future chapter? It all depends on your guys/girls decision. I will be letting you guys decide… Will she live, or will Renee die? **

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 684**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, I'm really happy that you all are enjoying my story. It truly makes me smile to see the many favorites, follows, and reviews. To know that my writing is getting noticed, it's a writer's dream. So thanks from the bottom of this lucky girl's heart. Also, I'm expecting as many reviews to get my review count up to 100 before posting again! Please review, that's all I ask. **

**Also, we will have a little taste at Marcus's Point of View, and we will get a little bit of a feel to a romantic interest for him. What do you guys think about of a Marcus/Renee Pairing? Like, or dislike? Let me know in a review… **

**Also, Sorry for not updating! I just wanted this chapter to be right. Hey, It was your reviews that said to take my time, and have fun with what I choose to right. So, I am doing just that. Please enjoy this long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, an amazing author, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement. **

**Song Inspiration: Outsider (Apocalypse Remix) By: The Perfect Circle **

Chapter Nine

.

.

[Caius's Chambers]

.

.

Lightness was all she felt…

Numb from the head down. Her body laid against something soft. A bed, Bella assumes, her fingers tightening, mixing into the sheets.

A movement from her side made her aware. Her eyes compelled to open, but not obeying what her thoughts wanted.

A finger traced her cheek, "I'm sorry, this happened to you, my sweet." A gentle-voice expressed. Making Bella relax instantly upon hearing his sweet voice.

"Its fine…" her voice now nothing but a coarse whisper.

"No, it's not. You're my mate, I should have known Athenadora would do something like this."

"Athenadora?" So, that was the name of the goddess. More like a goddess of war, that gave Bella everything she had.

"She was my wife until I met you." Caius explained.

If she hadn't met Caius…She wouldn't be here, in his bed…injured. Bella sighed, trying to move up from her position. Caius helped her, putting an arm behind the small of her back, lifting her towards a comfortable sitting position.

"It pains me that I wasn't here to stop her."

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Bella was rudely cut off by Caius's fit of rage.

"Bella, don't you say that. As your mate, As a King, I have certain responsibilities. How do you think it looked to a king, to a mate, that you were harmed under my roof? How do you think it would look if word got out, that a King…couldn't even protect his own?" Caius's form was shaking, his serene blood-red-eyes, now a shade darker than normal; almost clouding over to pure black. In this moment, Bella saw that Caius could be a monster if he wanted.

But he held his darkness back for her sake. She wanted to comfort him, but thought differently. For she could barely move without Caius's help. She had stayed quiet, and still as still water, until Caius had calmed down enough.

"Caius…"

"You mean everything to me, Bella. To see you hurt, is as if I'm the one that's hurt as well." He calmly expressed. Bella, didn't know what to do, she didn't know what her life would be like without Caius in it. He just made everything perfect with just his presence.

Caius had sat next to Bella. Letting her nuzzle her head in the crook of his neck. Caius felt calm, but inwardly he was losing control of himself. Inwardly, thinking 'Athenadora will pay.'

.

.

.

[Marcus Point of View, Volturi Castle, Library]

.

.

.

.

Marcus Volturi, Caius, and Aro's brother, was compelled in the book that he was reading.

He found after many years, reading, was a helpful way to alleviate stress. He had a lot of stress that he didn't need. He had heard of the little catastrophe, Athena had caused.

He had just began to read. After dealing with a very over the top pissed off vampire. She was a wife of one of the Volturi Kings, but knowing Caius all too well, that wasn't going to hold true. More likely, Caius would end up ripping her up into pieces and casting it off to the nearest flame, then see Bella hurt like that again. It had shocked Marcus, even Aro had been touched by the enigma that was Bella.

Marcus Volturi had lived a long while. He saw everything, he saw the great battles that expanded throughout time, had witnessed this countries many falls, and advances.

He even had a mate, Didyme… Aro's sister, had made him the happiest man alive. Well, until the tragic day of her death. It brought Marcus great sorrow, he had lamented her death over the course of the years. So seeing Athenadora, throwing nothing but a ridiculous tantrum and harming his brother's mate in the process was something Marcus, and even Aro couldn't forgive.

Marcus laid his book flat out. Its pages laying delicately against the stand. With vampire hearing, he could hear the conversation that was going on between his brother, and mate. How he wished that he had someone to care about again. Being a vampire, to him was getting much lonelier than ever before...

Marcus sighed, closing his eyes. But, opening them when a knock sounded against the door. "Come in." Marcus stated, but it was more like a whisper. But, the good thing about being vampires they didn't really have to put much force behind their commands, since vampire hearing was much more superior to human hearing.

"My Lord, it has escaped my mind to let you know of some privy information about My Lord, Caius's mate." Demetri said. Bowing his head in respect towards his lord.

"Demetri, what information do you speak?" Marcus curiously questioned. He hid his emotions well, for Demetri didn't acknowledge any change to his Lord's features and replied, "Well, My Lord, Caius's mate, Bella, didn't arrive here alone."

"We already killed Edward, Demetri. This is not new information." Marcus chided, but was more ticked off when Demetri had the audacity to cut him off. "My Lord, it is not Edward for whom I speak about."

"Then fray tell, who is it that you're speaking about?" Marcus questioned. Now intrigued at what his guard member had to tell.

"I am speaking about Bella's mother, my Lord."

'Things are getting interesting.' Marcus quickly thought. "You have done well, Demetri. Please alert my brothers that I will be retrieving Bella's mother."

"As you wish, My Lord." Demetri bowed, as Marcus ran past him and closed the library's door. The echo following after Marcus, as he met the cold night.

.

.

.

.

**Pages: 4 **

**Words: 1,140 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: First of all, lets me say thank you for all of the reviews. This story has finally reached 100+ reviews, which as a writer, makes me complety happy. Second, thanks for all of the support meaning: followers, and everybody who has this story as their, favorite. This story would not have happened without the continue support, I hope this story will have continued support, and good feedback for future chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I should be updating more frequently, since I have a lot of days off from work now! **

**Also, sorry this chapter is short, future chapters will be much longer. You guys/girls can count on that. **

**Summary: When Edward dumps her in New Moon. Her mother invites her to go overseas with her. When they reach Italy, Bella reunites with Edward, but she also meets the royals of the vampire world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. **

.

.

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

.

[Renee Point of View]

.

.

.

Renee had made it back to the hotel. Her hand wavered over the door handle; her eyes closing, while her thoughts prayed for her daughter's return. Her body motionless, not wanting to face to the cold-hard truth of her daughter's disappearance.

Placing the keycard in the slot with her other hand, she laid a firm grip on the handle, and pushed the door open.

She should have known that her thoughts wouldn't be answered, Bella wasn't here.

She collapsed against the wall, as the door shut from behind, echoing into the night.

Did her own daughter forget about her? She questioned herself, or was she truly taken from her? Renee's thoughts were all over the place, tears coming unbidden, striding against her sun-kissed cheeks. Her arm wiping away the tears, with the edge of her sleeves, that she didn't want there in the first place.

Her phone beeped, her head instantly popped up.

Her hand instantly reaching for the small device, which might have the information, the comfort that she so irrevocably sought.

However, the text didn't comfort her at all.

It was Charlie, '_How's our Bella doing?_' he texted her.

Her fingers trembled, her phone dropped from her hand, and if anyone saw her.

It would look completely depressing. She didn't want to admit to Charlie, that their precious, Isabella, was missing in a foreign country.

Sighing… Refusing to cry anymore on the matter. Knowing well-enough that she would indeed start crying again sometime later in the night.

Night had fallen, and the window of her room was open, trailing a cool breeze into the stuffy room.

Her eyes met the light of the pale moonlight, somehow making her eyes plead what her heart's most desired to the silent moon. Somehow, believing that whoever was watching over her sad form would take pity upon her, and deliver her daughter back to her.

She knew that the police would do absolutely nothing, even if it was a full twenty-four hours, the police would have no trail of her, and wouldn't even know where to start.

Renee, felt helpless.

Renee, gripped herself tighter, her head now laying in between her arms and legs.

The wind shifted, making the ends of Renee's hair tousle in the air, but the wind had suddenly stopped. Making Renee feel the humidity in the air. Followed by a loud sound that peeked Renee's interest. Her head popped up, her eyes meeting red-ones?

Her mind thought impossible, but she felt like this person would solve all of her problems.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?" Renee questioned, while hoisting herself up in a standing position.

While, leaning against the wall to support her weight. Since, she could feel that her legs would be helpless, feeling her legs waver and shake underneath the gaze of the man before her.

The mysterious man remained silent, and took a step further towards Renee. Renee was fearful, but at the same time had the feeling that he wasn't here to hurt her.

"Are you Isabella's mother?" He questioned her.

Renee nodded, and replied "Do you know where she is, is she safe?" Renee fired questions in a frenzy, and the man comforted her, pulling her into his embrace.

She quieted down, he could hear her heartbeat, as it slowly steadied out. Renee pushed herself free from him, weirded out by his sudden actions.

"She is safe at the moment." He replied shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be easy enough just to let her see _you_." He offered his arm out to her, she eyed it. Her eyes meeting his, "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"How can I trust you that you will lead me to my daughter?" She asked.

Knowing all-too well how these situations play out. Knowing how her books described these kind of situations, and how the main protagonist would follow danger, whatever it took to lead her to her heart's desire, in Renee's case was her daughter.

"You don't." he expressed, and Renee took it without further delay.

Having a feeling deep within her gut, that this mysterious man could be trusted.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment Renee figured out what was happening, the wind blasted through her face, landscapes of the surrounding city nothing but a blur. Her mind was whirling, when they came to a complete stop.

Her surroundings were different, instead of the cheap room of a hotel; she was now placed in a place of luxury. She was in awe, completely forgetting about the mystery man that was watching her from behind; Renee hadn't laid eyes on anything like this in her whole life.

"Do you like?"

"Like, I guess. So, where is my daughter?"

"If you will follow me. I will take you to her."

Renee nodded, and followed after the man.

While noticing itty-bitty things, about the way the man dressed as if he was from some mid-evil world. How close she was to the truth, but still kept a blind eye on the fact that she was now surrounded by human-eating vampires.

**End Author's Note: I don't have a beta. So to remind you guys, all grammatical errors are my own. But, if anyone wants to be my beta; please PM me, or ask write in a review. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm currently writing the next chapter… **

**Till next time….**

**Pages: 4**

**Words: 1,075**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So, half of you are wondering where is Phil? And, if Marcus was mated with Renee, what would happen to Phil, or have I forgotten about him? To answer your many questions, I will write a section, even a whole chapter dedicated to Phil's Point of View, hopefully he doesn't sound to OOC, but you don't see him at all in the movie. So, Phil is like an OC. I do have plans for Phil for this piece of fiction. Also, I just wanted to get this chapter out before I left to hang out with some of my family for a bonfire. Please let me know what you think, like, or dislike in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter Eleven

A girl was lying in her mate's bed within his chambers.

She was irritated beyond belief, however.

The male next to her, her mate, was by her bedside almost constantly since Athenadora had the audacity to harm her.

He hovered over her twenty-four seven, waiting; acting like it could be any given moment that she could break like some fragile glass. She was human, yes, but that didn't mean she could hold her own; and leave unnecessary feelings behind.

Didn't she show it?

She had bared through the pain, where Athenadora was concerned, and she would bare through more. Anything. She was a vampire king's mate, so for sure she could take it.

"Caius, I know you're worried about me. But, come on I feel fine." Bella confidently protested for the tenth time.

"It's only been a day, Bella. Most humans would need about a week of bed rest; not to mention, time… Time to deal with the trauma you've been through."

He had a point, but Bella being Bella didn't see it. She wasn't used to this…

Edward hadn't cared one ounce for her, well except for her blood.

Even, Charlie didn't hover as much as Caius did.

That was one of the best things about Charlie that she loved. Remembering her first day in Forks, Washington. Before, she had even met the Cullens, her life was simple…

To see Caius always around; not leaving her sight, let's just say it was driving her to the point of insaneness. If only, Athenadora was one of those nice ex-vampire mates, things would be so much easier to handle.

"Bella." Caius expressed gently, trying to be calm, and patient with his stubborn mate. But, she continued on, however.

"Caius. I understand you're worried about me. That's completely understandable. You're my mate, and it makes me really happy that you care, but sometimes I could use a little less worrying, and more, ugh I don't even know anymore!"

Bella sighed, and shifted her weight on the bed to get more comfortable.

She could clearly still feel the pain from her ribs.

Jolting pain shot throughout her body.

Caius wasn't blind, he could see his mate wearing, and more like putting on a face, a mask to hide the pain she felt deep within.

Caius came rapidly to her bedside, making an action to help.

But, Bella stopped him with her eyes. 'I don't need help,' they practically yelled at him. Caius's arms went back to their sides. All the while, Caius's temper flared like a wild fire.

Caius was angry, but the anger he was feeling was only worry over his most-stubborn mate, a stubborn mate that fought for what she wanted, and that just made him feel confident that she could go through anything.

So after that Caius had relinquished his worried behavior over Bella, but he still watched.

Sitting across from her on a chair that was brought in by Felix. Bella, had surrendered to sleep, it was marvelous watching her sleep.

How her face changed, and looked like piece blew over. She smiled, and even talked in her sleep. He was near her then, he could feel her warm breath blowing against his cool skin.

He closed his eyes in exhilaration, from the hold his mate had over him while she was still human. He could hear her gentle heart beating, pumping her delectable, Caius would guess, blood from within her veins.

In this moment, Caius was happy that Edward hadn't tasted her.

He didn't want anyone near her ever again, she was his, and his alone.

Caius had ran his fingers through her hair, moving the many strands to the side. He slowly left a cool kiss upon her cheek, all Bella did was smile, and shifted her weight to wind her body close to his. Which, Caius didn't fight and felt contempt.

However, the quiet didn't last long, as his brother entered his chambers. Along with a human that closely resembled his mate.

.

.

.

**Phil's Point of View **

Phil Dwyer loved his wife.

He loved that she cared for her daughter.

He had always wanted a daughter, or son. He had been married before, however, his first marriage wasn't like his relationship that he had with Renee.

Renee had understood him, had understood his joy for baseball, to be one of the big leagues in the sport. She had went to every game with him, cheering him on, and occasionally making loving glances toward his way. Which, he couldn't complain about.

When he had asked him if she could go to Forks to make sure her daughter was alright.

He couldn't refuse her that was just how Renee was. He had kissed her, hugged her, and ushered sweet words to her of how he was going to miss her, and that she should enjoy herself even though there wouldn't be that much to enjoy.

He had watched her go, he wanted to go with her, but his career couldn't leave him alone. He wanted to be the best, and so he didn't have time to visit the girl that was like a daughter to him.

Although, he prayed for Bella.

He wasn't a religious type of man, but he prayed to any gods that had their eyes upon him, that Bella would be ok.

That her life would turn around, that he could do something…

The following night Phil had made it home. After a long day of Baseball, and lingering feelings that he wished he could be there for Bella.

However, the door was creaked open. Making Phil stop in his actions, his heart froze. For some unknown reason his and Renee's house had been broken into. But, by who?

Phil made his decision then.

With one step, however, a girl that looked no more than a teen walked into the entrance of the front door. Her eyes compelled him forward, his thoughts, and worries getting lost in the flames of the girl's hair.

**End Author's Note: So, what do you think of this ending? Do you guys/girls want to see more of where Phil's story is going to go? Let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Memorial Day, everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks the bonfire was great, although, it got rained out at the end. But, before it rained I brought some Cards against Humanity, so it was great.**

**Here is another chapter for you lovely readers. Also, people are right that the girl at the end of the last chapter is Victoria. **

Chapter Twelve

**Victoria's Point of View **

The Cullens took everything from her.

Mates were everything for a vampire that had the chance of being mated.

Without a mate, the world would stop, and it would quickly turn to one of loneliness.

Before, she met James she was wild, and a complete savage.

She didn't know control, and she could openly admit that she didn't know what she was doing. Then, just like every day since she was turned into a vampire, she had met James.

He had comforted her, and made her learn control.

He was everything to her.

He, Edward Cullen, had killed him, her true mate, the mind reader, had ruined her undead life. That day she had sworn that she would bring revenge on the girl of her mate's murderer.

Before, James had perished, he had conversed with her, shared information between heated kisses, and had explained his plans concerning the girl that revolved around the Cullens.

The little pet of the vegetarian vampires would be killed, but first she would target the girl's family.

That's how she found herself in the house of the girl that made her life one of loneliness, and despair.

That's how she spotted the girl's stepfather, she would start with the family, than she would go forward with killing Bella slowly, and painfully.

She knocked out the male that was startled before her. Taking him by the thin-fabric of his shirt, Victoria ran on her way to Forks, Washington. Yes, she had plans, plans that weren't going to waste.

**Bella's Point of View **

_**She was dreaming, she knew it from the first thing she saw.**_

_**She was in a grassy field, her brows rose up in question.**_

_**What was she supposed to see?**_

_**Her dream seemed to answer her question. Fog covered the lower half of the land, but she could identify that there were figures. **_

_**Two sets of figures, to be exact. One set was on one side, while the other was on the opposite side. Two sides that seemed to be raging war against each other. **_

_**Loud yells, and growls were heard in the distance. Creatures of myth facing off an army of vampires? **_

_**Creatures that were actually wolves, as the fog dissipated, and the bright blood-filled eyes helped distinguish the opposing side. **_

_**She didn't recognize the vampires, however, they almost seemed primal. Primal vampires, were vampires that Bella never had the pleasure of seeing. **_

_**She remembered the Cullens, that nice Vegetarian vampires, they left her, but at least they didn't feed off of humans, and chose to live by a lifestyle they believed in. **_

_**Bella was just a passenger in her body, but in this dream she could feel more powerful. **_

_**The battle raged on, and a glint of yellow passed her by. Her eyes landed on her mate, Caius Volturi. His blonde-almost yellow in color flowed through the air.**_

_**He watched her, her eyes noticing a vampire coming from behind. Her legs were carrying her forward, but ultimately she wasn't fast enough. Blood, which was red as any dead rose.**_

_**She laid beside a lifeless Caius Volturi, and she looked up to see her mom? **_

_**Who had red-eyes?**_

Bella's eyes flew open, her eyes immediately searching for red-ones. Of course, she was acting crazy, since Caius hadn't moved ever since she closed her eyes. She breathed in a sigh of relief. Her heartbeat slowly to an even beat once again.

Just as, the doors to her mate's chambers opened.

Marcus Volturi, her mate's brother, was shortly followed by her mother?

"Renee, how…what?" Bella questioned, obviously not expecting the turn of events.

"Oh my god, Bella, honey I was so worried that I lost you!" Renee all but, ran to her daughter, hugging her till the point she couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Renee's eyes gleamed in the light, showing her sorrow plainly.

It took Bella a second, but she soon realized what her mom meant. "Lost me, oh…Oh, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

"It's ok, Bella. Everything is fine, now. I can finally text Charlie back that you managed to find some friends."

'Fine, was everything really fine?' Bella thought inwardly.

While, her lips curled into a smile. "So, Bella how did you end up here?" Renee said curiously.

"Oh, well…err…"

She stumbled to come up with an explanation, but before she could talk Caius had cut in, "Renee, is it?" Renee nodded, as Caius continued.

"We sort of met while Bella was looking at the shops around Volterra, and it must have slipped my mind to see if she had travelled with anyone else. My deepest apologies."

Caius knelt down, and grabbed Renee's hand and kissed it lightly.

Ever the gentleman Caius was.

"Bella, you sure do know how to pick them, don't you?" Renee expressed almost jokingly. Bella's cheeks began to redden, as she faced her head to Marcus.

"Why?" he seemed to know what she was going to ask, as he readily answered.

"Demetri, but mainly Alec, had forgotten to mention that you were traveling with a companion. So, I immediately tracked down your mother, good thing too. Since, she was almost to the point of having a breakdown when I showed up."

"I was not." Renee quickly defended, all Marcus did was smile.

Bella raised her brows in question, not even oblivious to how Marcus was standing next to her.

Almost protectively.

Then like a light- bulb that clicked on, Bella's thoughts went rampant. But, she soon rained in her thoughts, and would let Renee figure it out on her own. But, she did wonder, what about Phil?

How would he react? Bella knew that mating wasn't controlled, no one could control who they fell for.

\So, she shouldn't be worrying, but her dream made her wonder….


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

I'm just letting you guys/girls know that I just finished writing an outline for this story. I really thought about where I wanted this story to go, and thought over the many questions that you guys expressed in the reviews. In all honesty, it was kind of difficult, but I managed to write out a very intriguing story. Also, I'm planning on a sequel, maybe. Since, the end right now is going to be an open ending. Right now this story is looking to be around 30 chapters long. So, just wanted to let you guys know. If you guys have any questions please let me know in a review/comment. If you guys have questions for future chapters I can't guarantee an answer since I don't want to spoil it for the rest of you.


	14. Chapter 14 - 13

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Twilight. All rights go to the brilliant, Author: Stephanie Meyer. If I did write this…, I wouldn't be here would I? **

**Author's Note: My lovelies, I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows this story has gotten. I never thought that this story would become as popular as it has. **

**As I said previously, in the Author's Note this story is going to be nearing 30 chapters. So, you guys can look forward to longer chapters, action, and romance. **

**Sadly, there's no Bella Point of View, but that will be in the next chapter. **

**In addition, this chapter has two kinds of Point of Views, which are really important for the main plot of this story. Since, these two Point of Views will actually expand in the sequel. **

**Wow long note, so I'm going to stop. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Unknown Point of View **

The blonde vampire had continued to cry as the days dragged on.

She had come running when the Volturi had ripped apart her mate. The Seer had said it was time…, although, his plans still needed to form. He had too many pieces of a large puzzle to figure out.

He had considered himself a genius, when planning revenge against the coven that had wronged him. However, he was immortal; during his centuries as a vampire he learnt one important lesson…, Patience.

Without it he couldn't imagine how his immortal journey would have turned out.

He walked out of the room that he had recently vacated.

Leaving the sobbing women behind, and moving the pieces. Awaiting, for the time where his pieces would meet, and join to create a most sweet requiem that has ever graced his ears.

**Alice's Point of View **

Swiftly, Alice made her way back to where her family held up residence.

She knew that Esme and Carlisle were beginning to get suspicious of her less than fortunate actions that remained blind to her brothers: Emmett, and Edward, and her sister, Rosalie.

She had a vision…, it wasn't ordinary, nor was it simple. Visions weren't like that, which irked her.

She foresaw a great battle, and had witnessed a great loss.

The vision starred Bella; from the first moment Alice saw her face, she made sure that her mind was completely blocked from her brother's gift of mind-reading.

From that point Alice ventured out without her mate's watchful eye. Knowing Jasper that he would be disappointed in her, but at the same time would forgive her for all of her transgressions. Seeing as Alice was a Seer, she knew already that he'd forgive her.

One night when Alice was traveling through cities. Trying to at least gather some Intel about Bella. In the vision that kept on repeatedly playing through her mind, she saw Bella weeping for a great loss.

Her face was contorted in sadness, and anguish. It broke her non-existent heart. However, in the background she couldn't, or wouldn't have mistaken the Elite Guards of the Volturi. Clad in black, and wearing their trademark gold Volturi necklaces.

So, she had been wondering through the many cities, and countries in a span of a week.

Trying to make sense of her unique vision. That's when she had stumbled upon another of her kind.

He was mysterious at first.

Alice had followed him, gently, not wanting to give rise to her 'creeping', even if she was a vampire that was always told that she was graceful, anyhow she didn't let up. She didn't look into the future, Alice didn't need a distraction, although, she did look into his. It only made her confused, as she gasped.

Cursing herself inwardly at just promising herself that she wouldn't get caught. Blowing her cover, she was immediately pinned against a hard stone wall.

Red-eyes stare, intimidating her to cower in fear of him. Though, Alice being Alice, she squirmed 'gracefully' her way out of his 'death', iron grip along her very expensive clothes.

Her yellow eyes staring with worry. Her vision told her that this man, this vampire had some kind of demented future with Bella.

"Tell me why you're following me animal lover? Tell me, and I will probably most likely let you live."

"I wasn't…" Alice tried to explain to not blow her cover. But, was rudely cut off from continuing.

"Don't lie! Were vampires after all. Our species can know when one of our own is lying. Now, I'll give you one last chance to answer. Why are you following me?" The vampire reiterated.

"I heard about you, and your plans to go against the Volturi."

It was true, she had been scouting over many cities, and countries in her leave of absence from her family.

So, she wasn't lying technically.

"I'm intrigued. Where did you come by this information?" He questioned.

Alice, could see the wicked gleam in the core of his eyes. Alice could handle this. She was a Seer, and she had a way with words, she always had. She could dance her way, and she would protect Bella.

Still regretting her decision to leave along with Edward away from her. She would work with this vampire.

To dance her way into his life, and at the last second destroy him.

All to protect her sister.

.

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 937**

**End Author's Note: So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like, or dislike? Do you guys want to find out more between these two characters? Who do you think the unknown Point of View is? Leave a comment/ review. **

**Until next time. **


	15. Chapter 15-14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Fourteen

**Phil's Point of View **

Phil woke up disorientated.

His muscles ached, but found himself handling it, and baring with it.

He blinked the drowsiness away.

His eyes focused, for the first time; looking over his surroundings. The first thing that drew his eyes was a bright-lit fire that was softly cackling wood in the middle of the field.

The color of the fire, blazing clearly in the night air, triggered something.

Phil clutched his head, an image of a fiery-red head flickered in his head. She was standing in his and Renee's doorway, and suddenly he woke up here…, in the middle of a field that was distant from any other sort of communication Phil guessed.

How much time did he lose? He questioned inwardly, as a sound from his right moved his attention from his inner thoughts, and distracted him.

Phil could hear a light flickering.

A murmur of something that he couldn't quite place. His muscles ached, but felt charged, as the murmur moved closer to his location.

A boy walked out of the cover of trees along with the women with fiery-red hair.

The women that had knocked him out, and dragged himself in an unknown field.

"What did you do, where is this place you've taken me?" Fiery red hair only blurs, and the next second the women was beside him. Holding Phil with nothing but the tip of his shirt.

"Riley, make sure everything is prepared. I'm going to Forks to capture some more meat."

"Wait, what are you?" Phil questioned, more like demanded of her.

"I would watch it if I were you. I would think it would be obvious don't you think. Can't you feel it?"

"It?"

"The need, the hunger…"

"Hunger?"

"The hunger of blood of course."

"Blood, you got be kidding me. You expect me to believe that you're vampires."

"Is it that hard to believe? I mean your step-daughter had no trouble believing it."

"Bella, what have you've done with Bella?"

"I did nothing…yet. But, I will have revenge. It started with you, then I will have her father, then she will know my pain."

"If you touch, Bella." Phil couldn't contain his rage. His thoughts leaving him, anger took over.

"You'll what? With that the fiery-women left, and left Phil with Riley.

"You may know it now, but you will be important later on. For now, you'll hunt." Riley expressed.

"Hunt what?" Phil replied not able to contain the inhuman snarl.

"Will I have to explain everything to you? Humans, what else?"

Phil was left with a feeling of dread. His eyes stared back at the cackling fire, the fire, igniting the forgotten hunger that had till this point laid dormant.

Hopefully, Bella stayed away. He couldn't imagine what the women that made him this would do if she ever got her hands on her. Not even fully understanding the situation that fate dealt for him.

No matter, what Phil wanted, he couldn't deny what Riley said. He was inhuman, and that meant he couldn't be around his loved ones.

Too much of a danger, a risk to have around.

**Bella's Point of View **

The day had flew by. Bella was good seeing how her mother was with her now. Renee was still in the dark, though. Bella didn't want to see her mother a vampire, but she couldn't let go of the dream that she had before Renee had entered the castle. For some reason, Bella knew that her dreams were telling her of the near future. She closed her eyes, she didn't want the dream to come to pass.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Bella opened her eyes, she met Renee's worried ones. Bella smiled, a soft smile, a reassuring smile. How was she just alright? Ever since the Cullens her life had not been alright for a long time.

"I'm fine." Bella expressed shortly. Deciding to keep her answer short and sweet. Knowing Renee, however, she couldn't just let the subject go. Bella sighed, as she slumped down onto the bed that was provided for her and Renee. Bella played with the string work from a nearby pillow, trying to form an acceptable explanation for Renee to believe.

"You're not fine, Bella. I can clearly see it from the way you act." Renee replied, Bella stopped fumbling with the string and met Renee.

"Just recently, I got into an accident." Bella started, but was cut off by a shocked Renee. Who, immediately hugged her; giving her daughter a sense of warmth and comfort.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Renee fired, and Bella knew that she was in for a long night.

A few minutes later, Renee was left sobbing into Bella's shirt. How she was going to give that 'Athenadora' a new one. Renee was a little against the idea of her daughter stealing another women's man. But, the way that Caius had shown his affection towards Bella went a long way in Renee's perspective.

Bella only smirked, and chuckled. "Something funny, Bella?"

"No, just a little funny."

"How?" Renee asked.

"Nothing." And Renee soon forgot about it. But, she still worried about her daughter.

"Ahhh, before I forget your father wants to know how you're doing. Maybe, leave him a message." Renee quickly added, and so Bella headed towards where her phone sat. Dialing the correct numbers until she heard the dialing tone.

It wasn't long after until she heard the line pick up. In life, there is never an easy way to prepare for what life gives you. And, for Bella life seemed to hate her.

"Charlie, are you there?"

"Charlie is not here for the moment." Instead of Charlie's voice a sleek feminine voice answered instead. Bella looked at her mom, and slowly retreated out of the room. Renee didn't need to know this.

"Who are you, and what did you do to my dad?" Bella questioned. Her hands holding onto her phone like a lifeline in the darkness.

"Come on, Bella. I know you remember me. I mean your mate killed my mate."

"Victoria."

"Correct, and for the revenge I have planned for you."

"If you hurt Charlie I will come there myself and kill you."

"I would love to watch you try. But, unfortunately Charlie doesn't have much longer."

"Charlie, if you can hear me. Stay strong, I will be there soon!" Bella expressed, already running her way down the corridor.

"Bella, I wouldn't waste time. You don't know when I just might slip."

"Victoria, I will be there. You're going to pay."

"I look forward to it." The line went dead, and Bella was already on her way to Caius's chambers to alert the Volturi of Victoria's crimes.


	16. Chapter 16-15

**Author's Note- So, I'm so sorry about not updating. It's been a long time since I last updated, and I have no excuse to give you all. But, I hope you guys will love this chapter and continue to review, favorite, and follow. Also, when done reading please check out my bottom Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to the amazing Author, Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter Fifteen

Caius eyed Athenadora.

The woman that he had dedicated half his life to.

He remembered everything. The touches of comfort, and lust. However, the feelings that he once felt were no more. Not even a mere thought within his mind. Which made everything easier in a way.

Caius lifted a stick from a nearby table that sat idly next to the door. Hovering the stick before an orange and red fire.

"Caius you're seriously not going to…" Athenadora spat. Before she could even continue Caius lifted up the stick that was now ablaze with fire. With vampire speed; Caius set Athenadora aflame.

"Mess with my mate; you mess with me. Enjoy your true death, my dear." Caius responded.

Leaving a screaming Athenadora in the background.

[Break]

Bella was a mess.

Victoria had kidnapped Charlie. She couldn't break it to Renee that Charlie might be dead.

Her feet continued on the path-until they stopped. Bella's arms swung out from her sides and pushed against the double doors with all her might. Opening to reveal the sitting forms of two kings.

Marcus and Aro were both conversing to one another – when their eyes met hers. "What's wrong, Isabella?" Aro asked concerned.

"A vampire has kidnapped my father" Marcus leapt up from his throne, and was beside Bella's side in an instant.

He hugged her- comforting Bella. "Brother, we need to leave. Obviously, this vampire won't stop until she sees Bella destroyed." Marcus quickly explained.

"Indeed, brother. Bella did this vampire give you anything to go on to where they might have taken your father?" Aro questioned; needing to hear all the facts, before they acted on pure instincts alone.

"There in Forks, Washington." Bella started. "Her name is Victoria and she's been after me ever since Edward had destroyed her mate, James." Bella stopped. Her chocolate brown eyes glancing for a short second on her wrist. "Since then Victoria has made it her undead goal to see dead- in revenge against Edward killing her mate." Bella finished, just as the doors to the throne room opened a fury-driven Caius.

"My sweet, I heard on the way to the throne room. Don't fret my dear, I will personally see to his survival." Caius softly spoke. It calmed Bella…, however, that calmness was wiped away immediately. Worry for Renee replaced the calmness within her, "Charlie! Oh my god, what am I going to tell Renee? She will actually blow up if she finds out that vampires exist. She would be so heart-broken to see that her own daughter has kept such an important secret from her for all this time—"Caius placed a cool finger upon her pale-red lips.

"Isabella, everything will turn out fine." Caius responded…again. This time calmness remained, and her head was able to sort through everything that has happened in such a short amount of time.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will go to your mother now. Explain to her about our arrangements to head to Forks." Marcus expressed in a lighter tone. Bella smiled, warmly. She could clearly see the effects that she had on Marcus- like a concerned father. She nodded, as Marcus's form exited out of the throne room.

"Aro—one of us has to stay here."

"Don't think any more of it. As much as it pains me to say it, I will stay."

"Thank you, brother."

Aro inclined his head. "However, please take some of the guard. I feel like you will be needing more powers."

Caius gave Aro a curt nod in acceptance. "Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri- You will be accompanying Isabella, Marcus, and I to Forks, Washington."

"Yes, Master." The guard responded, immediately. Bowing their heads in submission. "Demetri go talk to Santiago and prep the plane for take-off." Demetri left- leaving a cool breeze to wrap around Bella's figure. She shivered…, as Caius tried to warm her.

"Everything will be fine, Bella." He expressed again. Hopefully, what Caius said was true, Bella thought silently.

**End Author's Note- So, I have just recently written a new story for Twilight! Yay! It's a Bella/Carlisle pairing and it's my first time writing about this couple. Since I mainly write Bella/ and the three Volturi kings. Please check it out – you'll love it if you loved this, and other stories that I have written. **

**A Dance of Legends: **

**Legends helped Bella discover the identities of the Cold Ones, the Cullens. So it was only correct that legends were to help her reunite her with the ones she lost. Well, after Edward leaves. Bella is depressed- but like all other stories this one is different. Bella finds herself transported back many centuries by the help of an old legend. When all things seem lost- nothing is quite what it seems. **

**Does it sound interesting? If it does, it can be found on my profile. **


	17. Chapter 17-16

**Author's Note: Here's another update my fellow readers. It is short, but I feel like this chapter should stand alone from other point of views- since it's very emotional. Please continue to follow, favorite, and comment. Seriously, guys were almost hitting the 200 mark on reviews and let me tell you I'm so flipping ecstatic about it. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine this story getting this much attention. So, I just want to thank all of you for hanging in there and continuing to read. I also want to let you guys know that we will probably have 14 more chapters until the finale, and we have so much more in store for future chapters. **

**On a side note- to reviewer DEBBIE HICKS: Please stop reviewing! What you wrote is very disrespectful and I have an idea that you do that to others as well. Reviews are meant to give the author advice and encouragement on their story. It is most certainly, NOT, a place where you write a fucking Parody short-story. What you wrote is very disrespectful and a fucking waste of space. Do not review on my stories ever again! **

**To those who do review nicely- I want to THANK YOU! Because, of you guys/and girls I update and continue to improve on my writing. So please keep the reviews coming. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, if it isn't clear already. **

Chapter Sixteen

Marcus's Point of View

Marcus was sitting on his throne, conversing with his brother, Aro.

When his mate's daughter walked into the throne room. He could hear her heart beating at an erratic rate. I heard my brother ask, "What's wrong, Isabella?" She looked defeated, sorrow and anger, filled her eyes.

"A vampire kidnapped my father." Her problems strangely enough felt like his own problems to. He felt a connection towards her- his gift had told him that he felt like a father figure to her.

So without hesitation he leapt up from his throne and started to comfort the girl that was more like a daughter to him. "Brother, we need to leave. Obviously, this vampire won't stop until she sees Bella destroyed." Marcus said quickly.

If Bella wouldn't feel anything, by god he would do all the feeling for her.

"Indeed brother, Bella did you this vampire give anything to go on to locate where this vampire might be?" he heard his brother ask.

For right now Marcus felt like he would start battle with any vampire that got in his way.

"There in Forks, Washington." Bella said to them.

Marcus was watching her- he heard her pause before continuing." Her name is Victoria and she's been after me ever since Edward had destroyed her mate, James." She had been through too much because of these Cullens.

Right then, he vowed to himself that he would wreak havoc on the Cullens for putting his precious Bella onto danger's doorstep.

"Since then Victoria has made it her undead goal to see me dead- in revenge against Edward killing her mate." He heard her finish, as he could hear the blind anger that his other brother was admitting with the sound of the doors bursting open.

Caius had ran over to his mate, comforting her telling her that it would all be ok and for his sake he better be right. He couldn't watch Bella being in distress- maybe it was his bond to the girl. After his own mate, Didyme had died. It had been countless centuries since he had felt any sort of emotion.

In the background, Marcus could hear his brother Caius. But when he reattached his attention to the problem at hand- Bella was having a panic attack. "Charlie, oh my god! What am I going to tell Renee? She will actually blow up if she finds out that vampires actually exist. She would be so heart-broken to see that her own daughter didn't trust her enough with the information that vampires are real." He could see Caius trying to calm her through their bond.

Marcus had immediately interjected on their conversation assuring Bella that Renee would be fine. "Don't worry, Bella. I will go to your mother now, and explain to her about our arrangements to head to Forks." He could see her smile back, and after that Marcus left the throne room. On his way he could hear the rest of the meeting. Apparently: Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri would head off to Forks, Washington as well." Marcus knocked on the door, he heard soft footsteps on the other end walking to the door. Renee had opened the door, "We meet again, Marcus." Renee softly said.

"Yes, my dear. But- I have to tell you that this isn't a social call."

"What's wrong?" Renee asked, worry leaking through her voice.

"Renee- what I'm about to tell you is well…"

"Well what?" Renee asked, walking only to be mere inches away from Marcus.

"I don't want to see you in pain, my dear. But- I know that in the coming days that I won't be able to protect you from inside pains. But, know that I will always be here for you to lean on."

"Marcus, just please tell me." Renee said in an annoyed tone. "It has come to our attention that your ex-husband, Charlie Swan, has been kidnapped."

And like that like a thin sheet of ice suddenly breaking- pain like no other swept through Renee's emotions.

"What…? By who, what are we doing just standing around here for? We should be going back to Forks-"

Renee was cut off by Marcus's finger on her lips.

"We have already set for a return flight back to Forks, Washington. Trust me Renee we will get Charlie back—I don't want to see you, nor Bella in such pain." Marcus replied determinedly.

Marcus watched as his mate cried, and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Renee asked.

While, Marcus only held on tighter. "Were going to be leaving any second, and you, my dear, don't seem like you're in the position to walk. So, I'll carry you- until your worries are cleansed away." Renee felt warm inside.

Her exhaustion finally slamming back into her- from all the worry about her earlier problems of first finding out that her daughter had went missing under her watch- to finding out that Charlie, her first love, was kidnapped.

She felt tired and allowed the darkness to overtake her senses.

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,094**


	18. Chapter 18-17

**Author's Note: So, yep here's another chapter for my lovely readers, and followers. It makes me so happy that you all are enjoying this. Hopefully, future chapters will make you guys/and girls much happier. I have a lot planned for it, and this story isn't even done yet. Please continue to review it makes so happy and energetic to see the many reviews that this story has. And, as always please continue to follow, and favorite. Thanks and hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, the amazing author. **

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Carlisle Point of View **

Ever since Carlisle left the Washington state along with his family; leaving Bella behind, things weren't the same.

It had gotten so bad that Alice and Edward had left the family at weeks at a time.

Only ever Alice returned, although, she acted differently to Carlisle each time he saw her. Always on the run, he had never seen her like this before. He had reached out to her-however-Alice had brushed him off. He hadn't even seen Edward at all for the past couple of months.

'Was he not a good father?' he questioned himself on one or more occasions.

It just seemed like he didn't know any of his kids anymore. He had traveled many centuries with them and he felt like they were a close-knit coven. Apparently, he was wrong in his assumptions.

Esme barely did anything. She didn't even re-decorate and to Esme redecorating was like a hot, fiery passion that was close to her.

Emmett and Rosalie had fled. Giving themselves time for another honeymoon. However, Carlisle knew that they were just as upset by Edward's decision to leave Bella behind. They had knew that Victoria was still a problem. For his son, Edward, had killed off her mate, James. Every vampire knew if you were going to kill one vampire- it would also be a good idea to kill of their mate as well. But- my family and I had let Victoria live.

There was also Laurant that they had to consider. No matter, what he said about changing his ways and adapting to their lifestyle, pacifically their diet of being a vegetarian vampire, by the help of the Denali clan in Alaska.

They knew that he wasn't truly trustworthy, yet they left Bella totally defenseless.

He wanted to check up on her- make sure she was alright.

Alice had seen his decision- only to tell him that Bella was doing fine and moving on with her life. Well, that was months ago.

Now- Carlisle's thoughts seemed to plague him at every turn.

Somehow- he knew that Bella was in trouble. And it scared him.

So, he had packed his things from his and Esme's room- while talking; knowing that everybody in the house could hear him. With vampire speed- his clothes and Esme's were all packed and already placed into the trunk of his car.

They were leaving and heading back to Forks.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper left shortly after with Carlisle taking his Mercedes with Esme in the passenger and Jasper in the back.

They would soon see Bella- and this time they will not leave her defenseless ever again.

**Bella's Point of View**

_Bella's form stood in the middle of the clearing. _

_Broken limbs and bodies were stacked in various lit pyres. Smoke signaling an end to the meaningless bloodshed of battle and revenge. She could see two male forms standing before her- both of them having a red sort of tint showing from within their eyes through the glare of the fire. _

_Then there was one- the other now lying lifeless next to the pyre of corpses… _

_Bella walked towards the body- and seeing the familiar features of her father's face._

Bella woke up with a cold hand rested upon her forehead.

"You're alright, Bella?" Bella nodded, sitting up in her seat.

She could feel many blood-filled eyes resting upon her. Taking a short glance up to see most of the guard looking towards her direction didn't make her feel any better. She felt an iced chilled finger lift her chin up- moving her head so that her eyes were gazing upon Caius's.

His features contorted into worried- as Bella studied him.

"Bella." A sweet, and soft voice expressed from the front of the plane.

Her head along with her dark locks whipped towards the front. Bella could see her hair-brained mother walking towards her sitting form. She barely got any words in before Renee attacked her in a comforting hug. Which she really needed at the given moment.

"I heard from Marcus. Bella we will get your father back. He's a strong man- he can handle it." Bella locked eyes on the other king present in the plane- Marcus was shaking his head indicating that he hadn't told her mother anything about vampires.

Which at the moment was a smart decision she couldn't imagine the state that Renee would be in right now if she knew that Charlie was kidnapped by a vampire that wanted to kill her daughter just because Edward had killed her mate.

"I know, Renee." Bella lied. From the phone call that Victoria had made it didn't sound like Charlie didn't have much time before Victoria did something bad- something that would rob Charlie of his life. However, she could feel calming waves coming from Caius- waves that spoke of determination, love, and knowing. Knowing that we would make it, and that Charlie would be safe.

Bella nodded- silently thanking him.

They had just a couple more hours left of the flight; Bella learned shortly after conversing with her mother. She could feel her breaths coming out strangled. Doubt reappearing within her mind. No- she couldn't doubt herself- Charlie would be fine. Well she hoped.

The plane had landed and like a gust of wind Bella was whipped away from the plane and was now ushered hurriedly into the waiting vehicles; followed by a worried Renee.

They were driving towards Charlie's house- needing to see the scene of the crime for clues on where Victoria might have taken Charlie. Or at least catch her scent- Bella looked at Demetri knowing that he would be a key essential in the search for her father. He was the best known tracker among the Volturi and right now Bella hoped that he was.

**Also this is not edited, yet. So all grammatical mistakes are my own. **

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,083 **


	19. Chapter 19-18

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long wait! You know when a new book comes your way and you get really, really addicted to it that nothing else matters. Yep, that happened to me. Also, I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. But, I should be updating again soon! Next time I promise that it will be a 2,000+ word chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I don't know why I still have to write this. You guys know this disclaimer by heart.

Chapter Eighteen

Phil's Point of View

Phil had followed Riley much to his disgust.

Running, at unworldly speeds, to his surprise.

Riley had taught him the basics of the advantages of vampire life.

But, the one thing that Phil didn't want to do was kill humans, for what Riley calls, "for their own survival."

Wasn't there another way?

A way in which, they wouldn't have to force him to take the life of others?

Riley had been pissed at him. Throwing him every which way, shouting that he could starve to his second death, thus breaking and binging on the compelling smell of human blood.

Riley didn't care about him- but he was teaching him anyway. Since, technically, Victoria had strong faith within his abilities.

Phil didn't want any of this.

He didn't ask for any of it.

It was just thrown upon him.

A yell from within an abandoned complex alerted his mind away from the cruel hand faith dealt upon him. Riley and him had been walking closer to abandoned complex that was in the dead center of the woods. Which, he had found himself upon awakening to his new life as an immortal, his reaction sent him running to see the vampire- who had turned him into he was.

His reddened eyes filled with venom and blood widened at the human Victoria held in her strong grasp.

Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Phil. Phil watched as Victoria threw him, his form flying and meeting with the cemented wall.

Charlie was family.

He needed to save Charlie, preferably before it was too late.

Bella's Point of View

Bella clumsily tripped over her own two feet when she had exited the car. Way to curious, as to what clues she might find concerning the whereabouts of her missing father. Whether or not, Victoria had left any clues that would help them in their search.

Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, followed in after her. Much to Bella's instant relief, Demetri had used his vampire gift, and automatically had results and information upon where Charlie was taken. It was surprising to Bella how fast a vampire could really act.

Demetri had then conversed with his masters- Bella's mate- and within minutes of arriving she was again leaving. Her form sat, bored, but electrified at the chance to see real harm come to the fiery-red haired vampire. She sighed for the thousandth time- she wanted Victoria to pay. To pay for every little thing that she had touched and made sour by her hand.

Bella could feel comfort and love through her bond with Caius.

But, she didn't want to be feeling.

She just wanted her father.

Finally, after waiting a plane ride and two car rides, they were finally close. Of course, Caius had said to Bella, gently, to wait with some of the guard. But, Bella being her usual self didn't listen, and stepped with one foot in-front of the other out of the car.

She wasn't going to wait.

Victoria had her father-on way, or the other-Bella would be seeing Charlie, alive.

She would also be seeing Victoria's head on-top of a pyre of blazing fire.

Pages: Two

Words: 631


	20. Chapter 20 - 19

Author's Note: Sorry, it's taking forever to update and to complete this story. It's been a sad week for me with my dog, Angel, passing away. It's been really hard to sit here and write without having to stop writing to look at my precious puppy. But- I will try to write more- but it could possibly take up to a month or so until I update again. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the Author, the lovely Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Carlisle's Point of View **

Carlisle and his family had just returned to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Everything has seemed the same. The same people attending the nearby high school, the same people that they had built relationships with in past encounters. The same people who woke up every morning blind to fact that the supernatural really existed all around them. However – the same little girl that his family knew wasn't there with them, pacifically. The girl that had been plaguing the Cullen's thoughts for some time now.

Picking up their old residence. It had stayed the same as they left it. White sheets covering the couches and other furniture that was left in the big – glass house. Carlisle had immediately called for everyone – a meeting of the sorts. "Alice – can you see Bella?"

So far—Alice told them that Bella was in Forks. However, he knew that Alice was keeping something else from him. It had been weeks, Carlisle noticed. That his daughter would disappear for weeks at a time and every time she came back she would be more shut off – more closed off to her family around her. However – Carlisle knew when Alice puts her mind on something it's very hard to deter her thoughts away, or even to persuade her to do the better option.

Carlisle saw his daughter jump with worry—her topaz eyes looking straight into Carlisle's. Alice saw a vision, that much was clear.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle questioned. Already knowing that whatever Alice had seen – it wouldn't be anything good. Bad was more like.

"It's the Volturi. They have Bella, but-"

Jasper lifted a hand to his mate's shoulder; encouraging her to finish her sentence.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice could feel the calming wave Jasper sent to them all. Jasper had the gift of empathy—he could redirect feelings and also detect what others were feeling, it was a coveted gift to the Olympic Coven, one gift that all of them fully appreciated.

"But, it looks like she's there on her own volition. She seemed worried about something else, though." Alice finished, taking a seat at the couch that had been recently covered with sheets to prevent dust from collecting.

"Like what?" Carlisle questioned. For whatever it was - Carlisle would do practically anything to make Bella happy again. Even if it ended with his family deaths – for what Edward did to her – his family's life was already forfeit to her will.

Esme looked grim with worry over the daughter she had to leave behind. During the short brief time Esme had with Bella – she had made an unbreakable bond. Esme had viewed Bella as an irreplaceable daughter – and when Esme followed Edward's order she casted doubt all over.

Carlisle knew his family had been through the ringer with all the lies Edward had continued to spin from the very moment they left to the months they had stayed away from Bella- not knowing what to believe in anymore.

Carlisle didn't know what to believe in anymore- the only thing that was keeping him going was the never-forgetting thought that Bella was in danger.

His daughter—that he didn't want to leave behind knowing that he should have ignored his son, Edward, and made sure Bella was really fine with them leaving before departing Washington. Carlisle had been hanging on the guilt for such a long time and the only thing that could relieve that was to see the girl that they left behind months ago.

"I'm not for sure." Alice returned. "But it seemed like something big if she was surrounded by all the guard." Alice continued looking vaguely paler as usual.

"Is there anymore, places even that would help us get a location?" Carlisle prodded. "There was a field of grass with a building in the middle of nowhere, if that helps?" Alice suggested.

"Anything helps." Jasper returned giving a comforting embrace to his mate.

It was decided then.

Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle headed towards the direction of Alice's vision. They would help Bella if it was the last act of their immortal life.

Vampires are known to be fast. It was a fact even in the fairytales of myth. Within minutes the Cullens were stopping in the forest. Awaiting for Alice's direction.

"That way." She pointed right and the coven followed- soon they were met with a building in the middle of nowhere.

But- that's not all they saw. They saw a brown-haired girl, a human, surrounded by vampires in black cloaks. The Volturi.

The girl turned her head and that's how the Cullens were re-untied with Bella Swan.

And did she look mad as hell.

The Cullens stopped in their actions and awaited for Bella to confront them. However – a loud scream coming from the above building made Bella pause mid-step. Bella's faces contorted into an unreadable expression.

The guard tried to stop her – and what surprised Carlisle the most was the fact of the Volturi King, Caius Volturi, was holding Bella back and ordering for Felix and Demetri to go on first. It was interesting to say the least. Bella was mated to Caius – and that just made things a whole lot more complicated.

**Unknown Point of View **

It was starting.

The vampire laughed in glee.

The battle that he had waited for countless centuries. The confrontation he had waited for since his mate and maker had been taken away from him.

The Volturi destroyed everything around him that held any importance. The images of burnt bodies made him even more sinister in his movements to complete his revenge against the vampire that had damned his whole existence.

The weeping women that clutched to his side lingered close. Her yellow-topaz eyes glowing—reflecting everything he felt back at him, her white snowy hair- lingering over her face hiding the blood, red tears that fell from the corners of her eyes.

The Seer was right. As if she would be wrong, yet he knew the Seer was playing on two teams. He would make a correction soon – the Seer had betrayed him he knew.

Everything was set in motion. Everything was just going according to his plan.

He would leave the red-headed vampire to attack first.

He had waited, he could wait a couple more days, hours, minutes, or seconds.

An evil laugh echoed off the walls.

While the vampire stuck his fangs in a women's corroded- the screams from the victim edged him. Until the women's scream were muffled with pleasure. This women would be involved with many of the men and women he had killed during the centuries of waiting.

**End Author's Note: Hey my fellow readers! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short – I tried and read over this chapter many times to reach my goal of 2,000+ words. But – I couldn't think of anymore to include. I really hope you've enjoyed this story so far, and I would like to say thanks to all of my loyal followers, favorites, and reviews. Seriously 200+ reviews you guys have made me one very happy girl. So thank you again, and I hope you all will continue on reading Royal Moon. **

**Till next time…**

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,338**


	21. Chapter 21 - 20

**Author's Note: So you can see that I updated again. Yay, for you guys and girl right? This chapter is a little longer and introduces Charlie's point of view on things. From an earlier chapter. Hopefully this gives more background to what is going on and through Charlie's mind. Please leave a comment / review below. As always hope to see some favorites and follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty **

**Bella's Point of View**

The scream that Bella heard tore at her heart. She felt Caius's hands encircle her- keeping her in place. She had arrived only mere moments ago and she wanted to rip the red hair off of the twisted vampire that has made it her immortal goal to torment her into oblivion. While Demetri and Felix went in before her – she knew she was still human.

But God dammit her father was in there. Suffering. She just couldn't do nothing.

The shocked gasps from behind were nothing to Bella – she had forgotten about the new visitors that had arrived. She was more concerned about the vampires in the building before her then the vampires that she had once considered family. She pulled away from her mate's embrace.

"Bella, you should – "Caius started to say but the look that he got was one that he was familiar with. Bella could see the troublesome worry of her mate – but he soon released the grasp that he had on Bella.

"Be safe, but stay close." Bella nodded, and at any other time would be touched with the affection and caring nature that Caius was showing. But at this moment, Bella's thoughts were somewhere else.

"Bella –"Alice, tried to warn. But right now Bella wasn't paying attention.

Bella marched on without further annoyances. Four sets of stairs were presented to her and her companions. Caius had lifted her up and using vampire speed was nothing and they were there less than a second. Another scream erupted from a male's lungs, and Bella's eyes instantly met the holder of the screams. Charlie looked awful and would kill Victoria if it was the last thing she did in her fragile human life.

**Charlie's Point of View: **

**One day earlier… **

Charlie had awoken to the darkness only a day ago. He didn't remember that much but he felt like he had taken a tough blow to the stomach. His clothes were dirtied – accessing his surroundings. He was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, for a reason.

He didn't give in easily, and whatever, or whoever had kidnapped him wouldn't last long. A creaking of a metal door alerted Charlie to a person entering his caged captivity. It wasn't a man, but a women with unforgotten red hair.

Charlie remembered the girl or women that he had seen standing the doorway of his home. The question was – what did she want with him? He noticed then, for the first time, he was cuffed to a brick wall. His eyes glancing at the cold- ironed cuffs that made him glued to the place he was currently kneeling from.

"It will all end soon." Charlie was startled at the feminine voice.

His brown eyes surveying his captor. He had learned yesterday that she had also taken Phil – his wife's boyfriend. It had been a shock for the both of them, however, he noticed that something was different about Phil.

His eyes was the first thing Charlie detected. His eyes were red – the same as his captor – what would she do with him, what about Phil?

"What will end soon, please let me go?" Charlie pleaded not asking. But like a bolt of lightning the women was in-front of him.

"Now I can't do that. Bella has so much to look forward to."

That one word made Charlie's whole world go cold. What did Bella have to do with this?

"Don't you dare harm her, she has nothing to do with this!" Charlie yelled – getting up from his position from the ground battling the constraints around his wrists.

"Bella has everything to do with this, as well as, those miserable Cullens who ruined my life." Charlie stopped in his actions – the Cullens?

"What did the Cullens do?" Charlie asked- trying to piece together what exactly all was happening and the many things that he had turned a blind eye to all these years now.

"The Cullens destroyed my mate – Bella is the price for my Mate's life." Victoria simply answered. "Now, enough with the explanations." Victoria added.

"What are you intending to do with me?" Charlie mumbled in question.

Victoria didn't have to answer his question – but she felt like the human below her needed an answer. After all, a human should know when he was going to die.

"I'm going to kill you right in-front of your daughter." She said as a matter of fact.

"I'm going to relish in the feeling of seeing and hearing your screams – to never know the feeling of freedom." She had finished.

While picking up a cell phone from her pockets. Charlie's eyes widened in recognition of the phone the women possessed. It was his – thinking that she had taken it when he was knocked unconscious.

"What are you – "He asked when Victoria only made a shushing sound – by the way of smacking her hand across Charlie's. Making his vision begin to blur.

"Don't talk." She simply said.

Victoria could hear the frantic voice on the other end. Bella's worried voice filled the room – the phone had been put on speaker. While Victoria's eyes burned their way through Charlie's in warning for talking.

"Charlie is not here for the moment." Victoria said.

Which only angered Bella. "Who are you and what have you done to my dad?" Bella asked the most unnecessary questions – couldn't she tell who it was just by her voice?

"Come on Bella, don't you remember me. I mean your mate killed my mate." Victoria coolly explained.

"Victoria." She finally answered correctly.

"Correct, and for the revenge I have planned for you –"Victoria began to say as she was rudely cut off by Bella, "If you hurt Charlie I will come there and kill you myself." Bella the dramatic.

"I would love to watch you try. But, unfortunately Charlie doesn't have much longer."

Lashing her hand across Charlie's face once more – from Bella's frantic voice Victoria could assume she heard it as well. "Charlie, if you can hear me. Stay strong, I will be there soon."

"Bella I wouldn't waste time. You don't know when I just might slip." She was being truthful. From her lashes she could see blood releasing from the wounds. The blood was tempting – but she could sate her blood lust for a little while longer.

"Victoria, I will be there. You're going to pay." She finally voiced.

"I look forward to it." As Victoria shuts the flip phone.

"It looks like your daughter has kept a huge amount of privy information from you. Information that just had might have saved your life. Too bad."

Charlie watched as her form retreated out from the cage that held him prisoner. He didn't want Bella to come – he didn't want to see his baby girl in so much pain. He concluded if Bella didn't tell him the so called 'information' that Victoria mentioned- it was so his life could be kept in a safe distance from whatever was going on around him.

He wasn't going to give up that easily, though. He had training at the Police Force – but having a feeling that just wasn't enough for whatever happened next.

End…

Till next time….

Pages: Three

Words: 1,286


	22. Chapter 22 - 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter Twenty – One **

"Let him go." Bella pleaded.

"And why would I ever do that?" Victoria countered.

"If you don't. I will kill you." Pleading all done and over with.

"I would love to see you try."

Bella took a step forward. "Ah, ah Bella – if you move any closer Charlie will pay." Victoria held a firm grip around Charlie's throat.

Bella faltered, mid-step, clenching her hands into fists at her side.

She could see Caius calculating a strategy to get her father out of Victoria's grasp safely. If Bella went to her father he would surely die – but if she didn't do nothing he would die too. Bella couldn't see no other alternative…, unless.

"Let him go, Victoria. It's me your after not him. It was my mate, Edward, who killed James." She lied, but continued on "So, be done with it and kill me, kill me if you have the guts." Bella spat – eyeing Caius with a silent plan.

"Don't provoke me, girl. You might not like what you see."

Bella heard Victoria's haunted reply before the red- haired vampire dug her teeth into her father's neck. Bella heard Charlie yell out in protest - Caius had leapt in and in a matter of seconds Charlie was writhing on the floor in obvious pain from the venom that was currently coursing through his veins.

The Guard had taken immediate action - Felix ran into her – however – just as Felix made contact with her he was thrown back; yet Demetri took his place. Bella reminded herself at the end of all of this to thank the two vampires. They didn't have to do this, yet, they were.

Loud agonized yells shot through the air, layering the time with enough pain and sorrow to last many lifetimes.

"Caius – I don't think he'd survive as a vampire – please you need to suck the venom out." Somewhat remembering her short time with a vampire's venom coursing through her veins. Edward has sucked the venom out of her a total of two times – already knowing what pain Charlie was enduring at the present moment. Bella didn't want her father to suffer more than he already has.

Caius looked at his mate if she had grown two-heads, he however instead of giving answer flashed before her father's side. Taking his arm in his palm- his fangs protruding out of his gums and began to suck the venom out. Bella knew that if done too late the process wouldn't work, and if Caius didn't stop he would kill her father. She trusted him – to be able to stop before that happens.

The sobs were now muffled much to Bella's relief, now she could focus on the battle with the women who had caused so much heart-ache just because of Edward's mistake. It angered her that after Edward was no more his problems were still hers, not like she asked for any of this, since she didn't. She lowered herself to her father's side, silently thanking Caius for saving her father from a life she didn't wish for him. Not even imagining a life where Charlie was a vampire. That reality would never happen, not unless Charlie wished it so.

The sound of a pyre on fire distracted Bella. In her dream she remembered – the lifeless face of her father – lying lifeless on the ground before her. It had come to pass it was the same – yet – her father was alive. Felix was handling another newborn vampire – Bella looked at him and suddenly stood up from Charlie's side.

"No not him." She said softly, Felix had heard her, however, stopping himself from using his gift.

By the simple fact Felix had let the newborn go. "Phil?" Bella inquired her voice filled with a sense of curiosity.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." He explained, while smiling a soft, tired smile.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

Not believing who she was seeing as a vampire before her.

"Victoria had knocked me out and took me here. She was the one that turned me into a vampire." Phil had been an expense to end Bella, but Victoria failed in choosing her pieces. And that, was her ultimate downfall.

"Phil?" a feminine voice leaked out from behind Bella.

Bella looked to see Marcus arriving with Renee. Renee had been pulled back from the battle – in order for her safety from the Victoria's Newborn army.

"Renee." Phil said happily.

Eyeing the man that followed after her.

He wasn't mad – he knew that he couldn't endanger Renee's life – he was a vampire, a new vampire, which had trouble with control.

He was happy that Renee found someone to love.

Renee had hugged him – happy that he was well. She then spotted Charlie on the ground and automatically rushed to his unconscious side. "He's fine, mom. He just needs rest." Renee glanced up at her daughter, silently saying "we will talk about this, later." Yeah, Bella wasn't looking forward to that talk, but she understood she had too. For the both of her parents survival. There was a rule, however, that Bella didn't want to relay to her parents. The vampire world was supposed to be kept secret; if a human knew about vampires they would have two options; they would either die, or become a vampire. She didn't like those options, she would have a long conversation with her mate.

Speaking of mates, she gazed around, she didn't see Caius anywhere. 'He was just here' Bella silently thought to herself. 'I wonder where he went off to,' she added.

[Break]

"I would stop right now if I were you."

"Ah, Caius. It's been a long while since we last spoke."

"As I remember it, it was you who did the unspeakable."

"Caius, you have to let things be in the past. I most certainly did."

"Liar." The unknown vampire, smirked. Laughing quietly to himself, "One day, I will come after her."

"You will not dare."

"I assure you, Caius. You will feel the same pain that you inflicted upon me, it will rip at your heart, and you will finally know the sorrow, and the pain that goes along with being alone for an eternity. An eternity alone – without anyone to love or care for. That will be my ultimate revenge."

"Always the dramatic." Caius responded.

"Caius!" Caius could hear his mate, yelling out for him.

"You better go, you never might know when it will be last time gazing eyes upon her." The unknown figure retreated. Caius wanted to go after him, he had threatened his mate. Bella's safety was his only priority.

He would tell his brothers about this.

**End Author's Note: So, we are almost done. I can't remember when I finished a story last. It's been awhile. I know I told you guys that this story would near at least 30 chapters, but I lied, I know. But to me it seems or feels like the story is finished. I am going to tell you now that this story will have an epilogue so at least one more chapter, then this is completed. However, I'm going to let you guys in on some information. This story will have a sequel. Since – you guys don't even know the unknown point of view and I'm really excited to expand on it. Since, I made it a crucial point at the end of this chapter that an unknown vampire is after Bella, and will do whatever it takes to ruin Caius's immortal life, and what of the Cullens, especially Alice. What's her role with the unknown vampire? All of these questions will be answered in the sequel. Hopefully, you guys will let me know on what you think in a comment below, and I wanted to thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites that this story has been getting. I would have never dreamed that this story would become so popular it really means a lot to me. Thanks again. **

**Till next time…. **

**Pages: Three **

**Words: 1,353**


	23. Chapter 23 - Epilogue

**Author's Note: So, here it is my fellow followers, and readers. This is the last chapter of Royal Moon. This chapter is in first person, since I wanted to let you guys in Bella's trail of thought. Also, I think it would give the story as a whole, a good ending that makes an impression on others. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to the wonderful, Stephanie Meyer. **

**Epilogue **

**Bella's Point of View **

I sat down on the chair near Charlie's bed.

The constant beeping of his heart machine, was all that it took to remind myself of the danger of the vampire world. Charlie, Renee, even Phil weren't supposed to be a part of it. They were supposed to live a happy life, a life that was oblivious to the fact that the supernatural world even existed.

I had been given a long lecture by Renee.

Apparently, Marcus had mentioned some of the truth, but it was up to myself to reveal the long truth about vampires. Surprisingly, she took the information quite well, considering her mate was a vampire. Which, I didn't hold against her, she couldn't help the mating bond that instantly attracted her to Marcus since the first meeting with him. However, the tiny sentence that I mentioned about death seemed to make her crazy.

Which is when Marcus had come into the room.

It was so weird how Renee reacted to Marcus, but I couldn't think of anyone else as perfect as Marcus to look after my hair-brained mother.

Phil had taken nicely to the vegetarian lifestyle. Yeah, that's right, vegetarians meaning the Cullens. It was hard at first to be near them after the battle of the Newborns and the fight with Victoria. The Cullens didn't really do much of anything, yet, they were welcomed guests of the Volturi. Aro, saw to it, that his lifetime friend, Carlisle and himself, caught up on some stories of each other's life.

I mainly ignored them. Said to them that I needed my space. Told them that Edward was dead – they had been heart broken – moreover – they just felt guilty for leaving me behind.

They didn't make sure I forgot it either – Alice was a constant in my life – by the way she always entered my room – when the sun was up. Clothing and feeding me like she never departed from my life. I made sure that the past should remain there, and that the past was a forbidden subject to talk about. She didn't seem to mind – and in the following days Alice was the only Cullen that I could stand to be around. Not like the others made any effort to gain my favor.

Well, back to Phil, he had adopted their lifestyle. He wasn't as bad as Jasper was when he first started the diet. Mainly, because Phil hadn't taken any human life. He was like Carlisle, and Carlisle had graciously accepted him into his family. However, when Phil was around the Volturi Guard let's just say fate played a trick and Phil had found his mate. Her name was Renata, she was a shield to Aro, a shield meaning protecting him from any foreign gift that would cause harm to Aro or one of the other kings of the Volturi.

Life seemed to be going well for everybody, and myself. I visited Charlie a lot. I guess it never got to me that I always hung out with the Cullens before they left, then after I got swept up in Italy with the Volturi that I forgot about my father. He had almost died, and I couldn't even remember the last sentence or word that I spoke to him. It was awful.

The doctors said he was in a coma from traumatic events that urged him to retreat into his mind. So ever since, Bella had been visiting him – reading to him her favorite book. "Romeo and Juliet", and "Jane Eyre" in hopes of waking him up or spurring some good memories. No doubt, he was reliving them.

As for Caius, he seemed distant, and cold. Not like the Caius she first met or kissed. It seemed like he was rather an animal, then an actual mate. It was weird – that day after they had killed Victoria- she couldn't find Caius. She yelled for him, and finally she went off looking for him.

"_Caius!" I yelled out loud. _

_I searched through the surrounding woods, well as fast as a human could run. It felt like I had been running a marathon until I finally reached Caius. He was just standing there, fists formed at his side. _

"_Caius." I said cautiously, knowing full well to not surprise a vampire, a king at that. _

_When he didn't respond, I walked toward him. His face was grim, lacked of emotion. _

"_Are you alright?" I ask him, but he just gives a cold glare and walks away. _

She didn't understand any of it. One day he was her Caius and next second he's the complete opposite. I will not give up though, I've been through too much, experienced a whole lot and I'm still standing in one piece. I will figure out what is going wrong with Caius and I will set him straight.

Yet, I couldn't shake off the weird sense that someone was watching me. In the dark places of night, and from the cover of dreams, I knew that something was up. I wish I could my life was normal after Victoria, but I think I only made it worse.

Yep, the long ago question I questioned myself; I finally have an answer for. The answer is "No, my life will never be normal." I guess I have to live with it.

**End Author's Note: This is the End. Hopefully, me loyal readers loved the Epilogue and got some closure on a few things. I know my writing at times can be good, but not perfect. I am trying to improve the way I write, and I will be going back and editing some chapters, maybe adding new scenes, making the story better as a whole. Also, I would love to remind you that I will be writing a sequel; instead of making a new story, I will be adding onto this one. So if you see new chapters updating to this story in the near future- that's a signal that the sequel is up. **

**The end….for now.**

**Pages: Two **

**Words: 1,081**


	24. Notice

**Notice! **

**Royal Moon's Sequel is now up. It is called, **

**Desire****. **

**Summary:**** Bella has rescued her dad from the clutches of Victoria, yet he lays in a bed in a coma. **

**Caius is acting more strange, leaving her more alone then Edward did to her. **

**A seductive man stars in her dreams, leading her to desire more from what her mate can offer. **

**Can Bella survive the dreams and find her way back to Caius?**

**Desire is a dark piece of fiction, a dark- romance, leaving you wanting more after each chapter. **


End file.
